The Way We Were
by Assilem
Summary: The week before Daniel and Janet's wedding, Janet experiences doubts and barriers but with the help from her sisters, the road of life smooths itself out. And the two learn that no matter what life brings that eventually everything will turn out. Novel Ch


The Way We Were

Life in itself had taken its toll on Janet Fraiser. Growing up was an experience that she never again wanted to experience. It wasn't that it was horrible or she was abused, it was quite the opposite-in some aspects at least. Janet grew up with four older sisters who raised her and took care of her. Virginia-or just plain Ginnie- was the oldest by thirteen years, which was followed by Joelle by ten years, Roxanne by six years, then Kathryn-or Kate- by five years. Which left her, Janet Elizabeth Fraiser, the baby of the family. Janet of course, never minded being the baby, she was treated and taken care of by her family, and never left alone, and to her that was the reason why she was alive.

Growing up in her family as an experience all in itself. After her parents split up, the five girls lived with their mother, until the day she died. Then the five Fraiser girls moved in with their grandparents, Joel and Frances Aburrzo. Those two years changed Janet; it changed all the girls. Although none of them knew if it was for the better or worse. All five girls turned out wonderfully according to their family. Ginnie was a lawyer, Joelle an art restorer, Roxanne a real-estate agent, Kate a high school drama teacher, and Janet an Airforce Major and a Doctor.

Life had taken its toll, and Janet was the way she was because Fate dictated it to her. Fate worked in mysterious ways, and fate was something Janet didn't want to mess with. No matter what. Although this time, she was tempting fate, and wasn't sure if she could handle it.

Janet had a plan in life, she was to grow up, have a family, and live happily ever after, no matter what roads she took, if they were jagged and rough, or smooth and gentle, Janet had to get to her perfect place, no matter what. She was getting there; it was the way she was.

"Mom, just breathe," Cassie laughed as Janet paced the airport waiting for her sisters flight to land.

"I am breathing Cassie, I just haven't seen my sisters is so many years," Janet replied. "What if they don't come? What if one of the planes crash and, and, and…"

"You worry too much," Cassie interjected taking Janet out of her 'ands'.

"I know I worry," Janet said looking at her daughter as Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Its what your mother does, which is why we love her so much," a voice said as Janet spun around with a huge grin on her face.

"Katie!" She nearly squealed hugging her older sister as Joelle, Roxanne and Ginnie came into sight. "Oh you all made it!"

"Of course we did, you don't think that we'd be away for the week before your wedding do you?" Joelle asked giving Cassandra a hug. "Oh look how big you've grown."

"Thank you," Cassie laughed as Janet continued to hug her sisters. "I kinda grew up!"

"I see that!" Joelle smiled as Kate pushed her sister away to get at her niece.

"Where's the kids?" Janet asked not seeing her nieces and nephews anywhere.

"Well we decided they'd be flying in Friday after school," Ginnie replied. "Remember Janet, school is important and we don't want anyone to miss any."

"That seems strangely familiar," Janet teased giving Ginnie a hug.

"Smart ass," Ginnie replied.

"You love me anyway," Janet smiled.

"You wish," Joelle smiled wrapping her arm over Cassie's shoulder. Janet laughed and took one of her sister's bags as the six women walked out of the airport.

"I can't wait for you guys to meet Daniel!" Janet beamed.

"We can't wait to meet him," Kate smiled putting her arm over Janet's shoulder. "See this man that stole our little sisters heart."

"He's one of a kind," Cassie whispered to her aunt to glanced at her sister.

"He stole her heart, and isn't giving it back huh?" Joelle asked as Cassie shook her head.

"Nope, they're in it for the long run."

"Look at this one!" Roxanne smiled as she placed her glass of wine on the coffee table as the girls peered over to look at the picture Roxanne produced.

"Oh look Janet! It's the picture Mom took of all of us when you were just born," Kate smiled taking the picture and passing it to the baby of the family.

"I remember that day," Ginnie smiled. "November 19th, 1968."

"Ah yes," Joelle smiled taking a sip of her wine. "I remember that day very well."

"I remember too, and I was like, what four?" Kate asked leaning back in her seat cradling her wine.

"I was thirteen, Joelle was ten, Roxanne was six and Kate was indeed four," Ginnie replied with a smile.

_"Girls, come here," Joseph Fraiser said looking at his four daughters as they sat in the waiting room of the hospital._

_Ginnie looked up from the book she was reading, as Roxy and Katie looked up from their toys and Joelle from her homework._

_"Mom had the baby?" Ginnie asked looking at her father._

_"She did, come meet the baby," Joseph said picking up Katie and holding out a hand for Roxy, Joelle and Ginnie stood up and followed their father through the halls._

_"Is it a boy or a girl?" Joelle asked as they made their way to the nursery window._

_"It's a girl," Joseph smiled as he pointed to the baby. "Do you see her? She's in the second row."_

_"She's so cute," Ginnie smiled._

_"Daddy, what's her name?" Katie asked, as she was transfixed with her little sister._

_"What do you think her name should be?" Joseph asked looking at his daughters._

_"I like the name Jennifer," Ginnie smiled._

_"No! Alison!" Joelle grinned. "No, Norah!"_

_Rebecca Fraiser smiled as she looked at her daughters as the nurse pushed her over to her family. "What do you think Katie?"_

_"I like Trixie!" Katie giggled as Rebecca laughed._

_"What about you Roxy?" Joseph asked Roxy who closed her eyes to think._

_"Umm… Elizabeth!" the six-year-old replied. "After Grandma!"_

_"So we should name her Jennifer Alison Norah Elizabeth Trixie Fraiser?" Joseph asked as he looked at his daughters. "How about Janet?"_

_"But what about Grandma?" Roxy asked looking at her parents._

_"We can still name her after Grandma," Joseph replied._

_"Janet Elizabeth Fraiser," Rebecca smiled looking at her youngest and last child._

_"I think its pretty," Ginnie smiled. "Not like our names."_

_"That's right Ginnie, every one of my girls is named differently," Joseph smiled as the family of six watched the newest addition, number seven._

"So that's why I was named Janet?" Janet laughed looking at her sisters. "No one could think of what to name me?"

"That's exactly why. You my little sister are the special one of us. Really if we wanted your birth name could be Jennifer Alison Norah Elizabeth Trixie Frasier," Ginnie grinned looking at her sister who groaned and rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "Think about it, I was named after the state I was born in."

"Virginia!" Kate grinned.

"Smart ass."

"I know," Kate winked.

Janet laughed and looked at her sisters. "So if I was named Janet because well, no one could pick a name, then why are you named the way you were named?" Watching Ginnie's face change briefly Janet watched her. As far back as Janet could remember, she couldn't actually remember either of her parents. Her mother died when she was young, and her father left when she was younger. Kate remembered vague bits of their parents, little things that made an impact in her life. Roxanne remembered a little but more, but not as much as Joelle and Ginnie remembered.

Sure conversations sometimes came to their parents, but it didn't stay there very long. Ginnie, even years later was still bitter about it.

Ginnie looked at her sister and took of drink of her wine. "Well, as you know I was named after the state I was born in, Virginia, but I don't know Lynne though. Uh, Joelle Frances was after Nana and Papa because she was born on their anniversary. Roxanne Nicole, as I remember it, because our father wanted Roxanne to be Nicholas, but she became a Nicole and Mom decided she didn't want her to be Nicole Fraiser, she wanted her to be Roxanne Nicole Fraiser, so that's Roxanne's. Kathryn Annabelle is from Gone With The Wind. You know Mom's love for that movie."

"Yeah," Kate nodded smiling softly. "I'm after Mom's favourite movie."

"That you are," Ginnie smiled. Janet softly smiled and took the hand Ginnie offered. Her soft smile fading even more. "You don't remember her do you?"

"No, I never have," Janet replied. "I was too young to remember."

"You were. I was too young," Kate said with a soft frown.

"Enough with this topic though, I mean I'll always love Mom, but tonight we're going to have fun and not a somber time," Roxanne said as everyone nodded.

"I agree," Ginnie said. "So Janie tell us about this man of yours."

"Daniel?" Janet asked as the girls nodded. "He's an archaeologist, a brilliant man, he's kind, compassionate, passionate about his work. I have never seen anyone so involved with his work than Daniel. He's just, indescribable," she laughed with a soft loving smile. "And he loves me, he's always there for me when I had a bad day, or when I just need a hug or even just his smile makes me happier… Daniel is just…Daniel, practically perfect, for me."

"You're in love!" Kate said as Janet blushed.

"I am," Janet whispered. "But I remember someone saying that being in love was the greatest feeling in the world."

"Nana," the girls mused.

"Do you remember when you were thirteen Janie?" Joelle asked as Janet nodded. "In 1981… You decided that you wanted to go to Science Camp."

"Oh I did not!" Janet laughed. "Papa asked me if I wanted to go to Space Camp, and I wanted to be an Astronaut when I was younger."

"But we all knew you were going to be a Doctor Janie. Papa used to call you little Doc Jane," Joelle smiled.

"I had to live up to all your expectations," Janet winked as the girls laughed. Janet chuckled as the doorbell rang and she looked at her sisters.

"Cassandra?" Ginnie asked as Janet shook her head and stood up.

"No, she has a key, and she's at her friends birthday party for the night," she replied walking out of the livingroom and into the hallway opening the door. "Daniel?"

"Hey," Daniel smiled leaning down and pecking her lips lightly.

"Why did you knock?" Janet asked as Daniel stepped inside the house and wrapped his arms around Janet's waist pulling her close.

"You said your family was coming into town, I wanted to be polite," Daniel smiled as Janet chuckled standing up on her tip toes.

"When did you get in?"

"We just got in a couple hours ago."

"No danger?" Janet asked as Daniel shook his head.

"None, it went smoothly. Jack was kind of bored though," Daniel smiled.

"Janie who is it!" Kate called loudly.

"Oh am I interrupting anything?" Daniel asked looking around the hallway.

"My sisters came into town earlier, we're just talking," Janet explained as Kate walked into the hall.

"Oh and who is this?" Kate asked.

"Kate this is Daniel, Daniel this is my youngest of my older sisters, Kate," Janet introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you," Daniel smiled.

"You too. Come on in! We're just going through some old pictures of us growing up," Kate explained. "Girls! Daniel is here!"

"Come on," Janet said with a roll of her eyes. "Before they drag you," she winked.

"Okay," Daniel smiled following Janet and Kate into the living room.

"Daniel, this is Ginnie, Roxanne and Joelle, guys, this is my…my Daniel," Janet smiled as all the Fraiser women stood up to shake the man's hand.

"Welcome to the family Daniel," Ginnie smiled after he was greeted.

"Thank you, I think," Daniel smiled looking around. "No husbands came?"

"They're brining the kids on Friday after school," Ginnie replied. "Couldn't let our kiddies miss school."

"That's right, we used to yell at Janet all the time when she skipped school," Roxanne winked.

"Oh I never skipped school," Janet replied pursing her lips and glaring at her sisters.

"Sure you didn't," Kate winked.

"Bah!" Janet laughed.

"So how old are your kids anyway?" Daniel asked drawing the attention away from Janet as she sank into his side.

"Well my oldest, Cory, is sixteen, and my only daughter Shannon is fourteen, and Martin my youngest is thirteen," Kate smiled handing Daniel a picture of her three children.

"Emma is twenty, Brittany is nineteen and Brandon is sixteen," Roxanne smiled also handing Daniel a picture of her children.

"My two, Duncan and Margaret are twenty-two and nineteen," Joelle said producing her own picture of her two.

"Which leaves my four. Samantha is twenty-seven, Andrew twenty-three, Michaela is nineteen, and my baby Laura, is sixteen," Ginnie smiled rummaging through her purse and pulling out the Christmas pictures of her children. "And Samantha's daughter, is two and her name is Sabrina."

"Yeah Ginnie's a grandma," Kate winked shooting the oldest a grin. "And Andrew's girlfriend is pregnant too."

"Just wait Kathryn, you'll become a Grandma if you don't watch yourself," Ginnie threatened as Janet laughed and leaned more into Daniel. "We're just waiting on Janet now to have a baby of her own."

"You better get crackin Daniel," Kate said as Roxanne quickly slapped her hand over Kate's mouth.

"Pardon our sister, she's as rude as they come," Joelle said in almost horror as Janet turned a deep shade of red. "Janie don't be red."

"Don't get us wrong Daniel, we love Cassandra, and we admire Janet for adopting her, but as sisters we must rag on her for being fat and pregnant and looking like a whale," Kate said finally getting her mouth free. "We after all started that when Ginnie got knocked up with Samantha."

"Daniel, I'd like to apologise for our sister, we don't even think she's ours," Joelle said pushing Kate back.

Daniel smiled and watched the five sisters interact. He knew Janet loved her sisters, she told him about them, but Daniel never imagined how all of them would act when around each other. It was all ease. No tension, just ease and jocularity. Nothing sour in the past mattered, and sitting there Daniel felt awkward. What he wouldn't give for even Jack to be there. But at the same time, Daniel knew there wasn't any other place he'd rather be.

"Daniel we must be boring you," Roxanne said suddenly. "We're sorry."

"Oh its not a problem," Daniel smiled. "I'm enjoying this."

"Well we'll stop either way," Ginnie smiled. "So Janie tells us you're an archaeologist."

"That I am," Daniel smiled. "I have a Doctorate in Archaeology, and Linguistics."

"Impressive," the girls chimed together.

"Married before?" Roxanne asked. Both Janet and Daniel knew that the girls were trying to find out as much as they could about him. After all Daniel was a private person, who only talked abut his past and himself if asked.

"Uh, yes, to an extremely wonderful woman to this day I still love," Daniel confessed. "My wife died over three years ago."

"I'm sorry," Ginnie said softly.

"Yeah us too," Joelle said as Daniel nodded his head.

"Thank you. It was actually your sister here who helped me get over her death, and her disappearance…" Daniel smiled squeezing Janet's shoulder. "She was there when I needed someone to talk to, and I fell in love with her. Your sister is an amazing woman, who I honestly don't think I can live without."

"We know the feeling," Kate smiled.

Janet looked up at Daniel and smiled brightly at him as she melted more into his side. Daniel's arm went around her and tightened before he kissed the top of her head.

"Kissing in front of the sisters, he's a keeper!" Kate laughed as the rest of the sisters rolled their eyes and threw a pillow at Kate.

"So what do you guys do for a living?" Daniel asked.

"I'm a lawyer," Ginnie said. "I lie for my living."

"I sell places," Roxanne grinned.

"I teach," Kate said. "High school Drama to be precise."

"And I restore art," Joelle smiled. "Trying job."

"And Janet is a Doctor, what a wide range," Daniel laughed.

"We're all over the map, different folk different strokes," Roxanne smiled as Kate threw a pillow at her. "Hey…watch it Kathryynn."

"Daniel, welcome to my life," Janet laughed.

"I love it all ready," Daniel whispered as he watched the sisters interact. The Fraisers were a tight knit family, who were completely different, but at the same time, Daniel could tell they were very much similar as well. Several hours later, five photo albums, countless stories, two pots of coffee, two bottles of wine and all the cookies in Janet's house, Daniel stood up.

"Anyway, I'd love to stay longer, but I do have to go," Daniel said standing up as Janet's sisters all pouted before smiling. "I have to work in the morning."

"Okay," Janet smiled. "I'll walk you to your car."

"Thanks," Daniel smiled. "Ladies, it was a pleasure meeting you. I'm sure I'll see you later on this week." Daniel still kept his apartment, for those nights when he or Janet had to work early or he came in from a mission REALLY late-that and was always some place the two could go to have more privacy than the house they shared with Cassie.

"You can count on it!" Kate grinned as Janet rolled her eyes and walked beside Daniel into her hall. Grabbing her jacket and slipping on her shoes, she looked at Daniel who just smiled at her.

"I'm sorry," Janet said once they walked out of the house.

"Don't be. Your sisters are wonderful," Daniel smiled. "I can see where you came from in them."

"You think?" Janet asked rolling her eyes.

"I know you love them," Daniel teased as the two reached his car.

"I do," Janet smiled. "So tomorrow for lunch right?"

"Yes. I'm not scheduled for a mission so I should be in my office."

"Which means I'm going to have pry you out of there," Janet teased. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. I love you," Daniel whispered giving Janet a kiss before he climbed into his car and started the engine. Giving Janet a wave and a wink, he pulled out of her driveway. Janet smiled and turned her heal walking back into the house. Kicking off her shoes and throwing her jacket on the chair she walked back into the livingroom where her sisters were cleaning up.

"It's getting late," Joelle said. "We should head to the hotel."

"Yes," Ginnie agreed. "Will you be all right here by yourself?" she asked softly, knowing that some topics of the night's conversation were difficult for her.

"I'll be fine. Cassie will be back tomorrow morning then we'll pick you four up at the hotel and drive to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex and pick up Daniel and we'll all go to lunch."

"Perfect, okay Janie, we'll see you later," Joelle smiled as she hugged her baby sister. Janet smiled and hugged each of her sisters, waving goodbye Janet waited until they piled into Ginnie's car before she shut the door and locked it. Taking a breath Janet started her nightly ritual.

Putting everything in the dishwasher, and turning off lights downstairs, Janet made her way upstairs and into her room. Flipping on the light she unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it in the laundry hamper before walking into the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror Janet blinked a few times. She stood in her jeans and bra, hair falling upon her shoulders, just lightly, after all she just had it cut-and dyed. Looking at herself once more before she pulled out her toothbrush. Quickly brushing her teeth, she washed off her makeup and shook her hair before looking at herself once more, she sighed and walked out of the bathroom. Pulling off the rest of her clothing and slipping into a pair of pajamas, she climbed into bed.

Pulling her knees to her chest, Janet rested her chin on them and stared into the darkness. So many memories came from tonight. Janet knew that would happen as soon as Kate produced her family albums and Roxanne found Janet's. Sure life was good at times, but damn it damn well sucked when Janet was a child. And it wasn't because the way she grew up, it was because of two very tragic days.

She remembered both the days that ruined her life. The first of the days ruined her sense of trust…

_"Damn it Rebecca!" Joseph yelled looking at Rebecca who stood there looking at her husband. _

_"What Joseph? One family isn't good enough for you? Don't you have enough women in your life? You have to go sleep with another one!"_

_"You know plenty I love the girls!"_

_"Oh bullshit! Did you ever realise that this little slut you're sleeping with is two years older than Ginnie!" Rebecca screamed._

_Janet watched her parents fight from the doorway, holding her stuffed doll, and tears streaming down her face. Janet watched as her father stormed out of the kitchen and her mother started to cry. Quickly Janet ran after her father and out to the front lawn. Joseph turned to Janet and looked at her before he slammed his car door and started the ignition. _

_"Daddy?" Janet yelled as the car pulled out of the driveway and drove away. Not even a wave goodbye. Janet stood there as tears flowed from her eyes. She felt arms around her and looked up as Ginnie picked her up._

_"Come on Janie, lets get inside, okay?" she whispered as Janet nodded her head between sobs. "We're going to go to Nana and Papa's. Do you like that?"_

_"Yes," Janet whispered laying her head on Ginnie's shoulder. _

_"Good," Ginnie whispered carrying her three-year-old sister upstairs and into her room, where Roxy, Katie and Joelle were already waiting, each clutching a backpack of their own. "Just let me get your clothes and we'll go." Setting Janet down, she walked over to her other sisters who all hugged her as Ginnie quickly put together Janet's bag._

_"Shoelle, where Daddy go?" Janet asked looking at Joelle. Joelle turned to Ginnie for a response as Katie and Roxy looked like they were going to cry._

_"Janet, Daddy had to go away," Ginnie explained picking up Janet again. "Lets go to Papa and Nana's."_

_The three other girls nodded and followed Ginnie downstairs and to her car._

_Twenty minutes later, the five Fraiser girls arrived on their Grandparents front porch. Ginnie knocked as she held onto Janet who was yawning._

_"Virginia?" Frances said opening the door and spotting her grandchildren. "Janet, Roxanne, Kathryn? Virginia, what's going on?"_

_"Can we stay tonight. I'll explain when they're in bed," Ginnie said as Frances nodded and ushered the girls into the house as Joel came into sight. _

_"Girls, come in," Joel said taking Janet and guiding them into the living room. _

_"I think its time for bed however," Frances said as Joel nodded. Several minutes later, after Janet, Roxanne, Kate and Joelle were in bed, Frances and Joel brought Ginnie into the living room._

_"Virginia, what happened?" Joel asked looking at his oldest Granddaughter. Janet stood at the bottom of the stairs looking into the livingroom at her grandparents and oldest sister._

_Ginnie sat down and took a breath as she looked at her grandparents. "Dad left."_

Janet let her tears fall as she hugged her knees. She never understood why her father left that day, but she never saw him again. Even at the age of three, her father was the only man she truly trusted and he broke that trust…because of him Janet spent most of her life, afraid that if she loved someone, he would leave her. Which proved right when her first husband left her. Though somehow Janet expected that to happen. Sure over the years she learned to trust men more…Like Daniel, god how she loved him, and she trusted him with her life, but she couldn't help but think that one day, he would leave her…Just like every other man in her life.

Her first husband Richard was a prime example of Janet for falling for a man just like her father… Sure things were good while they were dating, and while they were engaged, and even through the first few months of their marriage…but after that, after those months things changed. And everything that Janet remembered from her father leaving when she was three was replayed when Richard walked out on her.

_"Richard?" Janet called walking into their apartment, a backpack on her back, and two bags of groceries. "Richard?" hmm, him not being home was odd, but Janet quickly dismissed it and she walked into the kitchen, placing the bags on the counter, before taking her backpack off and putting it on the floor. Why she wanted to be a doctor sometimes boggled her brain, but then she remembered; she had to help people._

_Janet started to put the groceries away when she heard something coming from the bedroom. Frowning her eyebrows, Janet grabbed the phone and headed towards the room down the hall. Opening it, her eyes went wide._

_"You're home early," Richard said looking at his wife._

_"No, I'm home late. Going somewhere?" Janet asked referring to Richard's packing._

_"Actually I am. Listen Janet, its been a blast, I had a time. But I can't do this anymore," Richard said doing up his duffle bag._

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"You, this whole airforce/medical school thing. I just can't deal with it…and I don't want to," Richard said. "I ah, I've found someone else."_

_"Excuse me? Four months into being married and you're already cheating?" Janet asked in a near yell._

_"Settle down Janet, god. This is why I can't be with you anymore! You over react god," Richard said._

_"This is not overreacting!" Janet yelled._

_"Janet, I'm going to make this as clear as I can. I'm leaving you. I'll have the divorce papers sent as soon as my lawyer draws them up." With that Richard walked past Janet and out of the apartment. _

_Closing her eyes, Janet watched as her husband walked out of her life, for the first and last time._

"I'm sorry!" Cassie called running into the house. "I know I'm late, I'm so sorry!"

"That's okay, go get changed," Janet said taking the bag Cassie threw at her as the teenager ran upstairs.

Janet sighed and laughed softly as she carried Cassie's bag into the laundry room and opened in. Putting her clothes in the hamper, Janet grabbed her cell phone and her toiletries before walking into the kitchen, placing the items on the table.

"Okay I'm ready," Cassie announced standing in front of her mother in a pair of low rise black jeans a yellow tank top and a red jacket. "My phone, I think I'm ready. Wait my purse…Its in the car!"

"Good, we're late," Janet smiled grabbing her purse and keys. Cassie and Janet walked out to the car.

"So we're picking up who first?" Cassie asked as Janet drove down the street.

"Daniel, then we're meeting your Aunts at the restaurant for lunch," Janet explained.

"Okieday. And I told Marissa to only call me if it's an emergency. And Kelly is covering my shift at McDonalds this afternoon, so I have to take hers on Wednesday. Is that okay?"

"That's fine honey," Janet smiled.

"And I have the entire weekend off. Cause I was talking to Aunt Kate and she said that all the women have to go out for a night at the spa, because Saturday we have hair, nails, and makeup to get done; because the ceremony is at three pm. And the reception will most likely last all night, and we know that someone will be drunk and hungover and then on Sunday I get to take care of those who are throwing up, and yeah. Then Sam is going to pick me up Sunday night and I'm going to her place while you're on your honeymoon," Cassie explained in one long breath. "Whew."

Janet smiled at her daughter and looked at the road. She was getting married…was she ready for it? It was five days away and she was getting married. Janet didn't know what to think. To say she had cold feet would be the ultimate truth. Her cold feet here frost bitten and sitting in blocks of ice. Janet loved Daniel with all her heart and soul, but she was more nervous than she was in her first surgery. Maybe it wasn't nerves maybe it was fear. Fear of rejection, fear of pain, fear of commitment, fear of being loved.

Wow, fear. She never thought of fear before. Fear, was agitation and anxiety caused by the presence or imminence of danger. But Janet wasn't in any danger… Well not physically anyway. Emotional danger was another thing. But then again, this was Daniel and he'd never hurt her, he promised her that. She trusted him…didn't she? Yeah…she trusted Daniel, yeah, she trusted him. She wouldn't be marrying him if she didn't trust him.

"Mom? Mom are you listening?" Cassie said poking Janet's arm.

"Oh sorry honey, I'm listening," Janet replied shaking her head of her thoughts.

"Good, like I was saying, me and Ashley were talking about Brent, who I REALLY like, and Brent was all like 'Hey Cassandra'-he called me Cassandra- and I smiled at him and waved. And then when Brent walked away Ashley thought I chickened out. But really I didn't, because I mean, hello Brent is like already finished University," Cassie explained as Janet went wide-eyed.

"No," Janet said quickly. "You are not going out with him Cassie. He's too old for you."

"Oh Mom he is not! And besides I already went out with him…" Cassie said before she realised what she said. Closing her eyes she groaned. "I'm grounded for two weeks, no dating, I'm straight home after school, and only work and go to school. My cell phone is only for emergencies and will be monitored. And you'll talk to me at a later date."

"You know your punishment way too well Cassandra," Janet said rolling her eyes and pulling into the parking lot of the mountain. "Are you going to come in with me?" she asked parking the car.

"You bet," Cassie said rummaging through her purse for her ID card.

"Come on," Janet said putting her keys in her pocket and locking the doors as the two made their way to the entrance. Quickly swiping in the two headed down the halls of the secret military base and finally walking into Daniel's office. Where the young Archaeologist sat buried in some book holding a pencil and some artifact.

"Daniel!" Cassie greeted happily bounding into the room. Daniel looked up quickly nearly dropping the artifact he was holding.

"Hi Cassie," he said with a smile placing the rock down. "Hey honey."

"Hi, you ready to go? My sisters are going to meet us at the restaurant," Janet replied grabbing Daniel's jacket from his couch, along with his keys and id badge.

"Uh yeah, I'm good," the man smiled standing up and taking the jacket that was offered to him. Wrapping an arm around Janet's waist, he guided her out of his office as Cassie walked with the pair.

"Just think, by Saturday night, we'll be officially a family," Cassie smiled happily taking Daniel's other hand in her own. Daniel smiled happily as Janet smiled softly.

In her own little world, Janet still wondered if she was making the right decision. She made many decisions in her life, some she regretted, some she never thought twice about. Like Daniel, she never once thought twice about her relationship with him. Up until now.

Why now? Why did she think that she was doing the wrong thing, maybe it wasn't wrong, maybe it was…what was another word for wrong? Immoral? Maybe it was just plain wrong. Janet didn't know what to think or what to do. She was fine, until last night, last night changed her life, yet again. This time Janet couldn't figure out why it changed. Did her feelings for Daniel change?

No, she was still completely in love with him. So much in love. Maybe the love she supposedly felt wasn't really love at all. Maybe it was something more…much more. Devotion? Or maybe it was something not like love at all, like desperation. Was she desperate enough to care for someone so she wouldn't be alone? She hoped not.

Janet really thought she loved Daniel. The little things he did, the small smile that was reserved for her. The way when they walked out of a room together, he'd place his hands on the small of her back. How he'd wrap his arm around her. His cute little snore. The way he'd roll over in the night and pull her into his arms. The way he'd whisper on her neck, or how his fingers danced on her hips when he'd surprise her. Or how he said three simple words…

Maybe Janet was in love, but love was just lust. But she couldn't do that to Daniel could she? Daniel loved her more than life. He told her that the day he proposed…

_"Hey," Daniel smiled walking into Janet's office._

_"Hi," Janet smiled. "You didn't hurt yourself did you?"_

_"No, I didn't, I just came to see if you were up for some lunch?" Daniel asked leaning into her doorframe. Janet smiled and nodded._

_"I could use a break, thank you," she said standing up and walking around her desk before standing on her tiptoes giving him alight peck on the lips._

_"Any day," Daniel replied capturing her hand in his own and the two walked out of the infirmary. "Long morning I take it?"_

_"Hectic. Paperwork catch-up day," Janet replied. "You?"_

_"Pretty slow, I had time to think," Daniel replied._

_"About what?" Janet asked as the two walked into the messhall._

_"A bunch of things. My past, our future," Daniel answered before he took a deep breath and stopped walking. Taking Janet's other hand in his he looked into her eyes. "I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. Loving you just seems so natural, I don't have to try, I just do. What I'm trying to say Janet is that I love you more than life itself. I love you more than my rocks, I love you more than anything I can ever think of comparing you too," Daniel whispered._

_"Daniel," Janet said softly. "What are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying that, Janet I love you and I don't want to spend my life away from you, so will you marry me?" Daniel asked before dropping to his knee in the middle of the messhall. "I don't have a ring or anything, but I have my love..."_

_Janet's hand went over her mouth as tears poured from her eyes. All eyes were on the two awaiting the answer from the bases' Doctor. Teal'c stood holding his 'snack' as he watched his friends, head cocked to one side._

_"Yes," she whispered. "I'll marry you."_

_The room erupted in cheers, cat calls, and applause, as Daniel looked at Janet blankly before enfolding her into his arms. _

It was from that day only seven months ago, that she truly knew how Daniel felt about her in the aspect of a future between them. Janet knew she was in love with Daniel, or was it love? Janet didn't know anymore. For all she knew she was just scared of winding up alone. But she knew she wouldn't be alone, Daniel would always and forever be there for her, and she'd be there always and forever be there for him. She didn't want anything other than to be with Daniel for the rest of her life. Maybe that was love…

"Hey you okay?" Daniel whispered pulling Janet to the front of the car as Cassie climbed into the back seat.

"Huh? I'm fine," Janet replied softly.

"You sure? You know you can talk to me about anything," Daniel explained as Janet nodded.

"I know, I'm fine though."

"Okay if you're sure," Daniel smiled before capturing her lips. "I love you."

"I know," Janet replied giving him a soft smile.

"Seriously, it wasn't me!" Janet laughed as she watched her sisters make faces. "Oh I give up, I can't win."

"We know," Ginnie smiled. "Four against one Janie."

"Daniel, Cassie back me up," Janet said turning to her daughter and fiancé.

"Sorry Mom, I have to agree with them," Cassie said with a grin as Janet gave her a look.

"My own daughter betrayed me! Daniel?" Janet smiled turning to Daniel.

"Leave me out of this," he smiled. "If I agree with you then I have five women after me, but if I agree with them, I have you."

"He's learning Janie," Joelle smiled as her phone rang. "Excuse me I gotta take this."

"I'm sure she does," Kate grinned as the rest of the girls laughed. Daniel smiled just as his phone rang and Janet's pager went off. Both looking at each other Janet pulled out her pager and looked at Daniel who was on the phone. His eyes were wide and they both looked scared. "Janet?"

"We have to go," Janet said as three airman walked into the restaurant. "Take the car, Daniel lets go."

"Where are you going?" Roxanne asked as Joelle came back to the table.

"Emergency," Janet said before she ran out of the restaurant, Daniel hot at her heals. Once in the vehicle Janet looked at Daniel. "What did they say?"

"Mission went wrong. Sam is in critical care," Daniel replied. "As far as I know she was at the Alpha site with Jacob and Selmak."

"I have no idea," Janet replied as she looked out the window as the SUV zoomed down the streets of Colorado Springs.

"Hey I'm sorry," Daniel whispered.

"For what?" Janet asked looking at him.

"Not getting to spend time with your sisters, when Sam is better I'll talk to her about not getting hurt," Daniel smiled softly as Janet laughed.

"Cassandra, what just happened?" Joelle asked looking at her niece. Cassie looked at her aunts and sat down.

"Medical emergency," Cassie replied.

"Why would they need an archeologist for a medical emergency?" Roxanne asked raising an eyebrow.

Cassie looked at the women around her and shrugged. "Who knows. Airforce is very weird."

Janet peered at her friend and closed her eyes. Images filled her mind, as her painful memories added to the pain. Janet didn't remember her mother, but the sight of her dead body lying there burned an image into her subconscious. Usually someone lying in a hospital bed never stirred up these images, but the sight of one of her best friends lying there was a different story.

_Janet opened her eyes and looked around her room. Clouds covered the sun, and rain beaded against her windows. Yawning the four-year-old crawled out of bed and walked out of her room. The house was silent, which was odd because her mother was always up before anyone in the house. Finding it strange, Janet walked into her mother's room. Seeing her still sleeping she climbed onto the bed._

_"Mommy!" Janet grinned shaking Rebecca. When there was no answer Janet shook her again. "Mommy? Mommy wake up!" she said louder. "MOMMY!" Janet screamed before tearss started to pour from her eyes. "Mommy wake up. Please Mommy!"_

_Ginnie walked into her mother's room and saw Janet laying on top of her body. Tears damping her bed covers. Janet felt arms wrap around her body and the little girl looked up._

_"Go to Joelle," Ginnie whispered as Janet shook her head._

_"No I wanna stay wif Mommy," Janet said as tears continued to pour from her eyes._

_"Janet, please be a good girl," Ginnie said as Joelle walked into the room reaching for the four-year-old._

_"When is Mommy coming back?" Janet asked as the five girls sat in the funeral home._

_"Mommy isn't coming back Janet," Roxanne said, now fourteen._

_"Why not?" Janet asked looking at seventeen year old Ginnie. Ginnie looked at Janet, as tears started to well up in her own eyes._

_"Mommy had to go see someone, and once she sees him she can't come back. It's a rule," Ginnie explained as Janet, Roxanne, Kate and Joelle started to cry. "When people die they can't come back."_

Well maybe that wasn't true. Daniel died, and he came back. Granted he didn't actually 'die' but ascended to a higher plain of existence, where he watched over her. At least that's what Janet believed. Who knew what was true. Maybe her mother was up there watching over her. Like she always believed. It wasn't like Janet could remember what she looked like, to Janet, her mother's appearance was just a silver blob like something out of science fiction or fantasy.

Looking at Sam, Janet reached out taking her hand in her own, she held on and squeezed it as a tear fell from her eyes.

"How's she doing?" Daniel whispered coming up behind Janet.

"Stable," Janet said quickly wiping her eyes dry. "She'll be fine."

"Hey, what are those?" Daniel asked moving around and seeing tears still in Janet's eyes.

"Nothing," Janet said quickly. "I was just thinking."

"Jan, those tears aren't for nothing," Daniel said wrapping his arms around her body. "What's the matter?"

"Do you ever look at someone and remember when your parents died?" Janet asked softly as Daniel's grip around her tightened.

"Honey," Daniel whispered.

"She looks like my mother…" Janet whispered.

"Come with me," Daniel said helping Janet stand and leading her into her office. Sitting on the couch, Daniel pulled her into his arms. "It'll be okay. Sam isn't going to die."

"Daniel, my Mom died in her sleep, she just never woke up," Janet cried. "She put me to bed, said she loved me and the next time I saw her she was dead!"

"Sssh," Daniel said as he held Janet as she sobbed.

He understood what she was going through, but maybe subconsciously Janet blamed herself for her mother's death. He knew that Janet secretly blamed herself for her father leaving them. She wasn't the boy he wanted, and Janet blamed herself. He told Janet countless times it wasn't her fault, but thirty years of believing that, was hard to break.

Daniel held onto Janet, wishing he could just kiss away her worries and fears but knowing that it was going to be impossible.

Janet walked into the house and looked around. Sam was now officially out of danger, and Janet was exhausted. Looking around her house, she noticed a note taped to her refrigerator. Putting her purse on the counter, Janet took the note off, and stared at it a few moments, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the writing.

_Mom,_

_I'm at school. I have my cell phone, and I gave the number to the Aunts. They also know to call the SGC in case of an emergency-don't worry I didn't tell them it was the SGC. _

_Anyway, I have volleyball after school so I'll be home around dinner. _

_Love you, _

_Cassandra_

Janet smiled to herself before she walked blindly to her bedroom. She was so proud of Cassandra. Grade twelve now, and getting ready to graduate at the top of her class. Almost seven years ago she would have never thought that Cassie would turn out so amazing. The future. The future was something Janet hadn't thought of in a while. Looking at her bed, Janet fell down and closed her eyes, immediately falling asleep.

_"Mom!" Cassandra called walking into the house._

_"Cassie!" Bridget squealed seeing her older sister._

_"Hey Brig," Cassie smiled picking up the four-year-old. "Where's Mommy and Daddy?"_

_"Daddy is working 'stairs," Bridget said pointing upstairs._

_"What about Mommy?"_

_"Washing covfes," she said._

_"And they left you up here?" Cassie teased as Bridget nodded._

_"I'm big girl!"_

_"That you are," Cassie smiled._

_"Bridget?" Janet said walking through the living room. "Bridget where are you?"_

_"Hey Mom," Cassie smiled as Janet walked into the hall seeing both her daughters._

_"Hi Cassie," Janet smiled reaching over to take Bridget. "Go get Daddy."_

_"Tay!" Bridget smiled wiggling from her mother's arms and running to the stairs._

_"No running in the house!" Janet called with a laugh as Bridget stopped running and started to walk up the stairs._

_"Daddy!" Bridget yelled._

_"No yelling Bee," Daniel said walking out of his office. "What is it?"_

_"Cassie here!" Bridget grinned happily._

_"Cassie's here?" Daniel asked the exited four-year-old. Bridget nodded her head vigorously. Daniel smiled and picked up his daughter. _

_Janet smiled when she saw her husband and youngest daughter walk down the stairs. Bridget was babbling away, to her father before she waved at Cassie. Bridget reminded Janet so much of her self. Talking was her favourite hobby, and both parents couldn't be prouder of their baby girl. At four years old, Bridget Roslyn Jackson was the essence of her parent's life._

Janet woke up to the beeping of her pager, the ring of her phone and the sound of her alarm clock. Groaning she rolled over and picked up her phone.

"This better be good," Janet grumbled trying to focus her eyes on her caller id.

"Is this Janet Fraiser?" the male voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Janet asked before she sat up and yawned.

"My name is Noah Fraiser," the young man said.

"How can I help you?" Janet asked.

"Your father, his name is Joseph Fraiser?" Noah asked.

"Yes, that's his name," Janet said crossing her eyebrows. Who was this man?

"I'm calling on behalf of Joseph, I'm his son," Noah said as Janet's eyes shot open.

"We got the call too," Ginnie said as the five Fraiser women stood in Janet's kitchen. Daniel was standing behind Janet, holding her to him, as Cassie sat on the counter.

"What do we do?" Janet asked looking at her older sisters for advice.

"The only thing I can think of is going," Roxanne said. "I mean, what's the harm."

"He left us Rox," Kate said almost angrily

"And now he wants to see us," Roxanne said staring back at her sister.

"Can we not forget that Mom is getting married on Saturday," Cassie said raising her hand to draw attention to herself.

"Cassie," Janet said looking at her daughter. "Daniel what do you think?"

"Well," Daniel started. "I think you should do what you have to. We can postpone the wedding if you want."

"No," Janet said. "We waited seven months to get the spot, I don't want to lose it," she said firmly. "We go, say our peace and then leave."

"Janet you don't remember him," Joelle said.

"That doesn't mean a thing Joelle, he's still our father!" Janet said.

"A dirtbag of one," Ginnie said under her breath. "You know what lets do what Janet suggested, lets go say our peace and get out of there."

"I can get us a plane to take us back and forth," Janet said. "And armed guards."

"Good idea," Kate said. "We have no idea what this, Noah does."

"Obviously he took time looking for us," Roxanne said. "I highly doubt Dad would have."

Janet and Roxanne looked at each other with a small smile, as Ginnie, Joelle and Kate all looked rather annoyed. Janet had a reason for wanting to see her father…he was her father, for one, and two, she never got to know the man. Granted it may not be the best timing in the world to get to know the man who abandoned you when you were three, but it was better than trying to get to know a man that was dead after all.

Her sisters may not agree with her, but Janet knew it was something she had to do, something she had to. And it was now or never.

"Have you figured out what you're going to say?" Daniel asked as he and Janet sat in the airplane.

"What am I supposed to say, 'Hi, I can't remember you, but apparently you're my father'?" Janet asked nervously. "Why now though. Why five days before our wedding, does he decide that he wants to see us?"

"I don't know honey, I really don't know," Daniel said watching his fiancée.

Closing her eyes, Janet took a breath and lay back in her seat. She remembered when she sixteen and she wished. God that time was hard for Janet.

_-1984-_

_Janet looked around her bedroom. Closing her eyes she sank to the floor, in front of the door and sighed heavily. She was sick of life here. Sick and tired of being treated like she was a child. But Ginnie, she treated her like a child. Ever since her grandparents died two years ago, Janet had been living with Ginnie, Michael, Samantha, Andrew and newborn Michaela. There were times, like today, that Janet all she wanted in life was to live with her father. She hated it here._

_"Janet?" Ginnie said knocking on Janet's door._

_"Go away," Janet said. _

_"Janet we need to talk," Ginnie said pushing the door open_

_"Need to talk about what? How you treat me like I'm a child. Well I'm not you know, I'm grown up," Janet said moving across her bedroom._

_"I understand that Janet, but living under MY house, you abide by my rules, and that means you come in at curfew and not pull yourself in at three am."_

_"Maybe I should just leave!" Janet said. "Go and find Dad."_

_"You don't even remember Dad Janet," Ginnie said._

_"What's there to remember Virginia? He's our father!" _

_"Who left us. He walked out on us Janet, what makes you so sure that he would ever want to see you again?" Ginnie asked as Janet stared at her sister._

Janet took a sharp intake of breath and opened her eyes. She looked over at Daniel, and reached over picking up his hand in her own. Daniel looked over at Janet and squeezed her hand tightly.

"I'm here," Daniel whispered as Janet nodded and stood up from her seat. She moved and sat on Daniel's lap, wrapping her arms around him, and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "You okay Jan?"

"I will be," Janet replied. "I'm a bit afraid to be honest."

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Daniel said softly.

"There are so many what if's," Janet sighed.

"And none of those matter Jan, no matter what asshole this man can be, you're still his daughter."

"Yeah, I guess I am," Janet nodded.

"You are, and there is a little part inside of you, that will ALWAYS love him, no matter what he says, did or will do."

"You always know what to say," Janet smiled softly as Daniel grinned and chuckled softly.

"I know what you want to hear, simple as that," Daniel said truthfully as Janet smiled and gave his cheek a kiss. "You'll be great."

Janet was afraid. Here she stood, standing outside her father's room and she was scared. What if he really didn't want them there, what if Janet couldn't handle it. Did she really want to see her father for the first time since she was a toddler? Hell it was over thirty years ago he left, and now, he was dying and they were there.

"I want to do this alone," Janet said looking at her sisters. Ginnie was about to say something when Janet held up her hand. "I need to do this alone."

"Go ahead," Ginnie said as Janet nodded and walked over to Daniel.

"I'll be fine," she smiled taking his hands in hers. "This is something I need to do by myself."

"I know, I'll be there in an instant. Just say the word," Daniel said as Janet nodded her head.

Taking a breath, she let go of Daniel, and looked at the door. Opening it up silently, she straightened her posture and walked to the bed.

"What now?" the voice said grumpily. "Who are you?"

"I'm Doctor Fraiser," Janet said. "Doctor Janet Fraiser."

"Well what do you want?" Joseph asked before he turned over and looked at Janet. His eyes opened wide and he stared at her. "Rebecca?"

"No, my name is Janet," she said softly.

"Janet Elizabeth?" Joseph asked as Janet nodded her head. "You look just like your mother."

"As I've been told," Janet remarked softly.

"Just look at her Janet, you two look alike."

"Mom died when I was four," Janet replied softly. "She fell asleep and never woke up."

Joseph stared at Janet and reached over to touch her hand. Janet pulled back softly and gave him a small smile. "Are you married?"

"I was, we divorced a number of years ago," Janet explained. "I'm getting married on Saturday."

"Congratulations," Joseph replied as Janet smiled.

"Thank you, he's a wonderful. He's a great father to Cassandra," Janet smiled lovingly. "Cassandra is my daughter, I adopted her after her entire family was killed."

"I knew you would make a difference in the world, since the day you were born," Joseph said

Janet smiled as she looked at her father. So much had changed since she was three. At first when he left, that changed her life, then the day her mother died-that had changed who she was. From that day, Janet knew she was going to be different, if something in the past was different, if her father didn't leave, if her mother didn't die, if she never had to deal with growing up without her parents, she, just maybe, she'd be different.

Sitting on her bed, Janet looked around her bedroom. The lights were off, and the only light came from under the door leading to her bathroom. The door opened and Daniel stepped out and walked over to the bed, sitting next to Janet he wrapped his arm around her body.

"You okay?" he whispered as Janet leaned into his embrace.

"I'm not quite sure," Janet said softly.

"Do you want to talk?" Daniel asked lying back, Janet falling into his arms. Resting her head on his chest, Daniel started to lightly stroke her hair.

"Do you ever imagine if your parents didn't die if you'd be a different person?" Janet asked.

"Yeah," Daniel said. "Sometimes, especially when I was younger, I used to imagine that if Mom and Dad didn't die, I'd be just like them, doing what we loved. Maybe I wouldn't have met Catherine, or maybe I would have never met Shauri or you. I can't imagine not meeting and loving you."

"Daniel," Janet whispered softly.

"Its true. If I never met you, I don't know what my life would be like," he whispered. "I couldn't bear to be without you in any level, in any reality or what not."

"I love you too," Janet whispered cuddling into his warm body.

"You've been thinking," Daniel whispered rubbing her shoulder.

"Yes," Janet confessed. "Like if my father didn't leave, I started to think, I'd be different. Even if Mom did die, then I'd still have my father to love me and take care of me. But at the same time, maybe I couldn't be so close to my sisters, or never have joined the air force. I only joined the airforce because we couldn't afford to send me to med school…And maybe I wouldn't have met Richard, and wouldn't have been assigned to the SGC, never met you and my life would be completely different."

"You would never have Cassandra," Daniel whispered as Janet nodded.

"Life just turned out this way for me," Janet whispered. "No matter how hard I hated it growing up, I couldn't live without you or Cassie."

"I know," Daniel said as Janet cuddled more into his body. "Sleep, you need it."

"I do, I know," Janet said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Daniel said kissing her forehead before he closed his eyes. Janet laid on Daniel, just taking in the feeling of being with him.

"Janet!" Ginnie said impatiently standing in Janet's kitchen.

"I'm coming," Janet said walking down the stairs putting an earring in. "I couldn't find my earrings."

"You found them, now let's go. We have to meet the caterer," Ginnie said as Janet nodded and grabbed her purse.

"I know, and then we have to pick up Sam and get her final fitting for her maid of honour dress," Janet said with a small smile.

"You haven't told us yet Janie, are you wearing your dress uniform or a dress?" Kate asked as the five women walked out of Janet's house.

"That's a surprise," Janet grinned. "If I told you it wouldn't be as fun for me now would it?"

"How rude of her," Roxanne teased. "How are we supposed to match you?"

"I have that already picked out. You see Daniel's best man is wearing his dress uniform so all my bridesmaids are wearing blue."

"Sneaky," Joelle smiled. "Where did she get that from?"

"Who knows," Janet laughed.

"Well what colour did you put Cassandra in?" Cassie asked as she chewed on a pop-tart.

"Blue," Janet replied. "Do you want Daniel to drive you to school?"

"No, don't worry about it. I'll take the car," Cassie said with a grin holding up Daniel's care keys.

"And how is Daniel supposed to get to work?" Janet asked as she looked at the teenager who was leaning against Daniel's car.

"He already said I could," Cassie smiled. "Besides, he has to go to the cater and stuff with you."

"Fine," Janet said unlocking her car. "Be on time for your fitting."

"I will!" Cassie said as she watched her mother and aunts climb into the car, as Daniel ran out of the house putting his jacket on.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my pants," Daniel said opening the car door.

"So did not want to know that," Roxanne laughed as everyone buckled their seatbelts.

"Come on, caterer," Ginnie said buckling her seatbelt.

"Yes, food," Kate grinned.

"Daniel try this," Janet said holding a fork out to Daniel, who opened his mouth. Several seconds later, Daniel smiled.

"That's wonderful," he moaned appreciatively.

"This one for sure for the cake," Janet said as she put another bite of the chocolate fudge cake in her mouth.

"Most definitely," Daniel nodded as Kate walked up holding a glass of champagne.

"This is wonderful Jane, I think you go for this one," she said taking another sip. "And comes with little strawberries in it!"

"Well that settles it then," Daniel laughed. "The champagne with strawberries."

"You know Janie, I like him more and more," Kate grinned with a wink before she walked over towards the hors' devours.

"Everything is great," Daniel said as he continued to sample the caters samples of what was going to be served at the reception.

"I know," Janet smiled as Ginnie handed her and Daniel two champagne flutes. "Thanks Gin."

"No problem. I'm agreeing with Katie, this stuff is the best," Ginnie smiled as Janet tried the champagne.

"You know what, I actually agree with you guys," Janet laughed as she felt Daniel's arm go around her waist. "Well me and Daniel need to talk to the wedding planner, but you four stay here, continue eating and we'll be back in an hour."

"Okay, have fun," Ginnie said as Janet handed off her champagne flute to Ginnie before she and Daniel walked out of the room.

"You seem quiet," Janet said with Daniel's hand on the small of her back.

"I've just been thinking," Daniel replied.

"Second thoughts?" Janet asked with a hint of sadness.

"No never," Daniel replied quickly. "I could never regret wanting to marry you or spending the rest of my life with you."

"What are you thinking about then?" Janet asked looking up into the blue eyes that belonged to her almost husband.

"Family in particular," Daniel replied.

"What about family?" Janet asked.

"I want one," Daniel said. "I want a family with you, and Cassie and our baby."

"A baby?" Janet asked looking at Daniel with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Jan, I don't want to rush you, but one day, I want to have a baby with you," Daniel confessed as Janet smiled.

"Daniel," Janet grinned happily. "I want to have a baby with you too. Just give it a little while…a week maybe," she teased as Daniel's smile grew larger and he laughed.

"I love you," Daniel.

"I hope so," Janet smiled. "Come on, we have to get back soon."

Daniel nodded and grabbed Janet around the waist before he picked her up and swung her around before capturing her lips with his own. Several moments later, Daniel put Janet back on the ground and pulled away from her lips, her eyes still closed. He leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose as Janet's eyes opened.

"Come on," he said with a smile.

There she was standing in her dressing room, wearing this absolutely gorgeous dress. A beaded bodice of pearls, diamonds and sparkles. This was the perfect dress, a dress she only dreamed of having. And this was her dress. The dress she was going to marry Daniel in. Normally she wouldn't spend so much money on a garment that she was only going to wear once, and that wasn't something Janet would ever do. But for some odd reason this time, Janet didn't mind. At her first wedding, she didn't spend much money, or even spent a lot of thought on it. But now, now she didn't mind.

_"Perfect!" Ginnie smiled as she looked at twenty-year old Janet who stood in her bridal room._

_"Thanks," Janet said with a soft smile as she looked at herself in the mirror._

_"Cold feet?" Joelle asked coming up behind her sister._

_"By cold feet you mean I'm not sure this is a good idea?" Janet asked. "Then yes," she confused turning around._

_"Do you love him?" Kate asked looking at her baby sister._

_"I'm…I ah…Yes," Janet said with a nod. Her sisters all looked at each other eyes frowned slightly. Janet closed her eyes and took a breath, she wasn't sure she was doing the right thing._

_"Janet, if you're not sure," Roxanne said speaking for the rest of her sisters._

_"No, I'm sure," Janet said quickly. "I can do this."_

_"If you're sure," all of the girls said softly_

Janet opened her eyes and looked at herself. Then she wasn't completely sure, but now, now Janet couldn't think of anything she wanted more. Daniel…Daniel was the reason why she was ready-maybe her being ready to make a commitment that didn't cause her stomach to be the one that made the choices, but this time her heart, was what she was meant to do.

"Janet come on, lets see," Kate said knocking on Janet's door. Janet rolled her eyes and opened the door, stepping out she smiled. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you," Janet smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror again.

"Janet you do look absolutely gorgeous," Sam said coming up behind her friend, wearing a sleek royal blue dress.

"I feel gorgeous," Janet smiled twirling around.

"Daniel is going to die when he sees you in the dress," Kate smiled softly holding Janet's hair up.

Janet smiled and looked at herself. Her whole life was changing so fast, and changing to a life she never imagined would happen. Taking a deep breath, a smile spread across her lips, and her eyes started to sparkle with love and adoration.

"So you think I made a good choice?" Janet asked as everyone continued to stare at her.

"I know you made a terrific choice," Sam smiled. "I have to admit though, I wasn't fond of the dress in the catalogue, but I love it on you."

"Thanks Sam," Janet laughed twirling around. "How does the bride maid's dresses fit?"

"I really like mine," Cassie said twirling around, her deep ice blue dress, with a pink ribbon around her waist. "It's a boob, butt and leg dress!"

"I don't even want to know," Ginnie said as Sam laughed.

"Think about it Auntie Gin, the dress makes my boobs look good, and my butt look good, and my legs even better. Now most dresses either make your butt look good, or your boobs look good, or your legs look good, but its very rare that you find a dress that makes your boobs, butt and legs look good."

"You have an odd one Janet," Joelle laughed as the four Frasier sisters and Sam looked at themselves in the mirror. In a shade just a bit darker than Cassandra's, the dresses were form fitting, and made of satin.

"I know, you girls look great though," Janet smiled turning around and looking at her bridal party.

"We know," they all replied at once as Janet laughed as turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"I'm getting married," she whispered softly. It was real-the dress, the cater, the florist, everything was now real. And there was no going back-and Janet didn't want to.

Janet yawned and stretched in her bed, as she felt a warm hand run over her stomach. She moaned softly and opened her eyes.

"Good morning," Daniel smiled as he saw Janet's misty brown eyes.

"Mornin'," she smiled warmly.

"And how are you doing?" Daniel asked softly.

"Oh pretty good," Janet smiled. "I got to wake up to you."

"Which is always a bonus," Daniel grinned bending down and kissing her.

"Janet!" Ginnie called opening the bedroom door and seeing her youngest sister, laying in bed, a sheet draped over her body and her fiancee bending over her. "Oh god, I can't believe I'm seeing this…"

"Seeing what?" Kate asked popping her head in before she squeaked. "Oh god."

"Do you two mind?" Janet asked from her bed, as she held her sheet over her body.

"Oh umm…we ah…Cassie that is…the uh...planes…" Ginnie said before closing the door.

"The kids and the brothers are here," Janet said excitedly bounding out of bed, bringing her sheet with her. "I gotta get ready!"

Daniel laughed from his spot on the bed before he stood up and walked into Janet's on suite.

Twenty minutes later, Janet and Daniel emerged from the upstairs both dressed and looking presentable.

"Can we go yet?" Kate asked from where she was sitting eating the contents of the candy dish. "I kind of what to see my babies."

"Lets go," Janet smiled as Kate stood up with a smile.

"I'm gonna stay behind and clean up the house a bit…start lunch," Daniel said as Janet nodded and kissed him softly before she and her sisters all left.

"AUNTIE!" Laura Maxwell squealed jumping into Janet's arms.

"Its good to see you Laura," Janet smiled hugging her niece.

"Janet," Michael smiled hugging his sister in law.

"Hi Michael! Its been too long," she smiled.

"That is has," Michael smiled as Michaela walked into sight.

"Michaela? Oh look at you! You're so big now!"

"I'm 19 now Auntie," Michaela smiled as the sound of giggles were heard and everyone turned around to see Kate's children running.

"AUNTIE!" Shannon called as Cory and Martin followed their sister.

"Shannon, Cory, Marty, come here," Janet said opening her arms to her niece and nephews. Hugging them tightly Janet saw Russell. "Hey you."

"Hey little girl," Russell smiled kissing the top of Janet's head as Margaret, Jason and Duncan walked out of the wings.

"What we don't get to hug our aunt?" Duncan asked a Janet laughed and hugged each of Joelle's children and husband.

"I don't get a hug, oh Auntie I'm hurt," Emma teased as she Brittany, Brandon and Steven came carrying bags.

"Well get here," Janet smiled as the kids put down there things and hugged Janet. "I've missed you all so much."

"We missed you too," Steven smiled. "There are people missing."

"Samantha and Andrew," Ginnie said looking around for her two oldest children.

"We're not missing," Samantha smiled as she, Andrew produced themselves, with their significant others coming behind them.

"Now that EVERYONE is here," Janet smiled. "Let's go and you guys can meet Daniel!"

"You'll love him," Ginnie said to her husband. "He makes our Janet happy, and you can tell she's in love."

"We're home," Janet called opening the door to her house. Daniel smiled and popped his head from the kitchen.

"One second," he called drying his hands before he walked into the livingroom where Janet's family was all getting settled.

"And all of you are comfortable?" Janet asked as everyone nodded. "Good everyone this is Daniel my fiancee."

There was a wave of 'hi's', 'pleasure's', 'heys' and the like as Daniel nodded to each of the what he like to call…mob.

"Daniel this is Russell, Kate's husband, her three children Shannon, Martin and Cory. Joelle's husband Jason, her two Duncan and Meggy-or Margaret. Roxanne's husband Steven, and her three Emma, Brittany and Brandon. Ginnie's husband Michael, her honkin family, Laura, Michaela, Andrew, and his girlfriend Christina, Samantha and her husband Ken, and their daughter Sabrina."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Daniel smiled.

"You too, so you wanna marry our Aunt…and what qualities do you have to marry her huh?" Andrew asked as he stared at Daniel, as the rest of the males gave Daniel the over protective look.

"Guys, no more," Janet said holding up a finger.

"Sorry," They all said in unison.

"That's better, isn't it enough that he wants to marry me?" Janet asked giving all her nephews and brother-in-laws the look.

"Of course, we're sorry, aren't we boys?" Michael asked looking at rest of the males.

"Yes."

"Well now…I made lunch," Daniel said. "If you all head to the backyard, everything but the sandwiches are out there."

Several moments later after everyone had vacated the house Janet looked at Daniel and smiled.

"Too over whelming?" Janet asked looking at Daniel.

"Not at all," Daniel smiled pulling Janet into his arms. "Having them here, is just another splendid reminder that we're getting married in two days."

"You're right," Janet smiled standing up on her tip toes giving Daniel a kiss. "I can't wait."

"So what's this I hear about you and Daniel getting ready for a family?" Michael asked Janet as the two sat in the kitchen, at the wee hours of the morning, as the rest of her family were passed out in various spots around her house.

"Where did you hear that?" Janet asked peering over her mug of apple cider.

"I have my ways," Michael smiled.

"Well, yes, we've been talking and we'd like to have a family before its too dangerous for me to carry a child," she replied.

"So you two are really serious then?" Michael asked as Janet chuckled.

"Yes, we are. I love him, I don't think I could live a day without him. I tried a year when he went missing. And I don't like it. I hated not being with him," Janet replied as Michael smiled and reached into the pocket of his jeans. Producing a small box, he slid it across the table to Janet.

"It was your grandfathers. He gave it to me when I married Ginnie, and I think that Daniel should have it," Michael explained as Janet opened the box and saw the bracelet. "I know its simple, but I think he deserves it."

"Thank you," Janet said placing the bracelet down and standing up and walking to Michael, giving him a hug. "That means so much to me."

"I'm glad, you deserve to be happy. You mean a great deal to me, and I have to protect you at all costs."

"I know, and I thank you for that," Janet said sitting back down. "You mean a lot to me too."

Michael smiled before he stood up. "I'm going to leave you though Jan, I need to find where my wife landed."

"I think she crashed in Cass' room. I know that Laura, Michaela, Samantha, Hubby and Sabrina took my guestroom, and the rest of the kids are in the living room-so I'm guessing that Gin and the rest are in Cass' room."

"Good to know," Michael chuckled before he kissed Janet's head and headed out of the kitchen. Janet smiled and peered down into her mug of cider.

Her family here, made everything a bit more complete, granted her family may be considered a huge mob, but it was hers and she loved them.

Sighing a bit, Janet thought back to when she first had to say goodbye to Daniel…

_"Daniel?" Janet asked as the isolation room was empty, with the exception of the two of them._

_"Janet," Daniel whispered painfully._

_"Sssh, don't talk," she said softly. Daniel attempted to nod his head, but decided against it, as his blood shot eyes focussed on Janet. "We're trying everything…but, nothing is going to cure you, all I'm doing is prolonging the inevitable…" With Daniel's eyes as her signal, she continued. "I, this is hard for me, and I'm torn. The doctor part of me, is telling me to just keep you in as little pain as possible and let you die-and the Janet part of me, is telling me to never let you go…I'm torn._

_"There's just so much that I need to tell you…" she said softly._

_"I love you," Daniel whispered, Janet knew it took a lot of effort and pain to say that, so she smiled softly and reached out, to stroke his lips, before she leaned down and placed a soft kiss upon them._

_"I love you too, forever and always," she said looking at Daniel, as his eyes fluttered close. This was her goodbye; no matter how much her Janet side wanted to keep Daniel, her Doctor side knew what was better for him. _

_Standing up, Janet walked towards Daniel's monitor as people started to file into the room-each hoping, that something could be done to repair Daniel, and bring him back…but they all knew even deep down, that Daniel was not going to be all right. And these precious moments were just that, precious and limited._

_"He's gone," Janet said as Cassandra walked into the kitchen from school. "We tried everything we could, Daniel…there was just too much radiation."_

_"Oh god," Cassandra said covering her mouth before she went straight to her mother's side and held her hand. "Its okay Mom…"_

_"He ascended, he didn't die…he just ascended," she babbled softly._

_"Mom," Cassie whispered, as her tears started to slip from her eyes, and wetting her cheeks._

_"He's gone Cassie," Janet said emotionless, as her eyes no longer sparkled, but looked dark and distant._

_It was from that moment, that Janet was never the same. Her eyes were dark, and never sparkling, there was no life in them, and she was never truly happy. There was always a dark spot in her eyes, and even in her smiles. No matter how happy she looked on the outside, deep in her soul, mind and body, she was broken, beyond repair. And only one person could fix her, and she was never getting him back._

Shaking herself out of memory, Janet stood up with the box in hand, and looked around her kitchen once more. Smiling to herself softly, Janet walked into the living room, and looked at her nieces and nephews whom were all sleeping soundly. Andrew passed out on the chair, Christina, asleep on the couch, her hand on her slightly expanded belly, as the rest of the family passed out in the oddest positions on the floor, Janet couldn't help but chuckle. They were most definitely her family. Turning off the hallway light, Janet made her way into her bedroom, Daniel sleeping soundly in their bed. Putting the bracelet box onto her dresser, Janet crawled into her bed, and cuddled into Daniel's side.

Life had been a world wind, but tonight, it seemed to come into place-the wind was dying down and she was home, with everyone she loved.

Janet yawned and looked at Daniel as he laid spread on their bed. Smiling to herself, she grabbed her purse and left the room, the girls had their hair, nail and make-up and they were getting married at 4pm. Smiling to herself, Janet made her way downstairs as Daniel slowly awoke.

Blinking his eyes, he sat up and scratched his shoulder, before standing up and stumbling around until he looked at the clock. 6am. Janet and the girls must have just left, he said before he walked into the bathroom for his morning pee.

Returning to the bedroom, Daniel looked around the bedroom and noticed something he never noticed before. Walking over to Janet's dresser he picked up the small box lying on it. Looking at the box Daniel opened it up and his eyebrows frowned.

Inside the box lay a simple gold bracelet, Daniel lifted it out of the box and carefully fingered it. It was nothing Daniel ever saw before, and it didn't look new. Placing it back in its box, Daniel closed it and laid it back in its spot.

Daniel yawned and looked at the clock and his cell phone rang. Looking to the floor where his pants laid, he picked them up digging through his pants quickly answering his phone.

"Jackson…Hi Jack….Yes….I'm on my way right now," Daniel said quickly putting his pants on, and leaving the room and the mysterious bracelet behind.

Part Two

"Daniel stop pacing," Jack said as he watched his friend pace the room.

"Sorry," Daniel said looking at Jack and smiled. "I'm just nervous."

"Don't be," Jack said. "You love her right?"

"More than I could ever imagine," Daniel whispered.

"Then there's nothing to be nervous about. Doc loves you, and you love her, and you'll always be together," Jack said with a shrug.

"That's nice Jack," Daniel smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. "I'm ready."

"Good," Jack said looking at his friend, as Teal'c stood quietly in the corner. "Lets go get you married."

Daniel smiled and walked out of the 'groom's suite', followed closely by Jack and Teal'c, who each had a twinkle in their eyes of excitement.

"GINNIE!" Janet yelled.

"What?" Ginnie asked walking over to her sister, who was very much frantic.

"My necklace…it wont go on!" Janet said as she was on the verge of tears.

"Breathe sweetie," Ginnie said touching Janet's shoulder. Taking the necklace, Ginnie looked at it. "Its Mom's…"

"Yeah…I found it all those years ago when we cleaned out Nana and Papa's place…"

"It's beautiful, she would have wanted you to have it," Ginnie said placing the chain around Janet's neck, clasping it together, she kissed Janet's neck. "Lets go get you married."

Sam and Cassie walked into sight and each touched Janet's arm. "I'm so proud of you," Sam whispered.

"Me too Mom, I can't wait for us to finally be an official family."

There she was, dressed in white, glittering with diamonds and sparkles, her hair swept off her face, done up in curls, pearls adorning her hair. Her lips sparkled, eye lashes long and glittering, and her smile, her smile was the top of everything.

"Breathe," Jack whispered to Daniel as he watched Janet walked down the aisle, on the arm of General George Hammond.

"Hi," Janet whispered as she was handed off to Daniel.

"Hey," Daniel whispered back. "You look amazingly gorgeous."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Janet smiled as the two turned to the priest.

Everything was coming together, everything Janet and Daniel fought for, every one they hurt, and everyone one that hurt them. Their pasts didn't matter anymore, they mattered, and they were right now and in the future. Their future was all that mattered, and it all began as soon as they said those two precious little words.

"I do," Daniel whispered as he slipped the ring on Janet's left hand. Janet looked down at the gold band that now adorned her finger, and smiled as Sam placed the ring in her other hand.

"I do," Janet replied pushing the gold band on Daniel's finger. With those two words and those two bands, all winding roads were now straight and the only decisions, they'd face together.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Jack said standing up and holding up his glass of champagne. Everyone quieted down and looked at the older man. "As the best man, it is my duty to give a speech. So uh… Here's my speech. I first met Daniel eight years ago, and Janet a year after that. Seeing those two together you could always tell there was something deeper there. Even after Daniel's first wife died, it didn't come to a surprise that they're secret flirting became even more than that, it was straight out there, and they were flirting with disaster, to put it in a cliché. The lovely maid of honour here, Sam, came up with an idea to set the two up…after that night, we never saw these two apart. They were always smiling, and even when we'd leave the country for a couple days, I had to put up with Daniel going 'I wish Janet was here'. These two were meant to be together, and stay together until the end of time. So uh...yeah, that's my speech, congratulations you two."

Daniel and Janet both laughed as everyone in the room clapped and Jack sat back in his seat, as Sam stood up.

"To follow that," Sam joked as she looked around the room. "Daniel and Janet, just let me say one thing. You deserve each other; both of you are my best friends and have been there through all of my ups and downs. And were there through each of your ups and downs, I never thought that any two people could be more perfect for each other. These two…they were always smiling when someone mentioned the others name, the concern in their eyes when the other one forgot to call. Your relationship to nearly everyone was something out of a fairy tale, and I hope it always stays that way. Congratulations Daniel and Janet."

"I want to say something!" Cassie said jumping up from her seat. "I'm the daughter of the bride, Cassandra and I just want to say something. Mom you taking me in and adopting me made a huge difference in my life and I can't imagine life without you. Then Daniel came into our lives, and I saw you change, you were happier, there was this shimmer that was in your eyes and I knew he captured your heart, like I did. Daniel you make me laugh, you make me angry, you make me crazy and most importantly you make me happy and make my mom happy, and for that I can't help but love you. You mean the world to us, and I just want to thank you from the bottom of my toes and the top of my heart, that I really do love you like a father, and I never want to lose that ever again," Cassie said as tears fell from Janet's eyes. "I love you two. You're my parents no matter what anyone says."

"I love you too sweetie," Janet said standing up and bringing her daughter in her arms, as Daniel stood up and wrapped his arms around his two girls.

"I love you both."

"On with the festivities!" came a voice as the small family split up and looked at a very drunk Teal'c standing with a wine glass.

"I thought Teal'c couldn't get drunk?" Cassie asked as Jack and Sam went to apprehend their friend.

"No junior," Janet explained. "His body will adapt soon."

"I sure hope so," Cassie said. "Nothing worse at a wedding than a drunk Jaffa."

Daniel and Janet both looked at the teenager for a moment before they burst out laughing. She was something else, and as a couple they were glad to have each other, and her.

"Mom!" Cassie called running out of the house as Daniel and Janet pulled into the driveway.

"Hey sweetie," Janet smiled stepping out of the car. "The house isn't burnt down, so it must be something else," she teased as she hugged Cassie.

"I missed you two," Cassie smiled. "Did you two have fun?"

"We did," Daniel smiled. "Now why would you miss us?"

"I've been stuck at home all week long. Sam was sent off world, and uncle Jack was all like 'Cass you can stay with me until your folks get home', and I was all like 'that'd be cool but I have work and school', and Uncle Jack was all like," Cassie said as Janet held up her hand.

"I get it sweetheart. Come on, we'll give you your present," Janet said letting go of Daniel's hand and wrapping her arm around Cassandra's waist.

"I get a present?" Cassie asked as her eyes lit up with excitement.

"You sure do," Daniel smiled as the family made their way into the house.

"So tell me, how was Niagra Falls?" Cassie asked sitting down on the couch.

"Gorgeous," Janet replied. "The waterfalls were to die for, the weather was a bit to be desired but it was gorgeous."

"Your mom's right, it was pretty nice," Daniel replied. "The company wasn't bad either."

"I hope it wasn't," Janet replied.

"It was the best," Daniel smiled leaning over and kissing her temple. "But on with the gift."

"Yes present for Cassandra!" Cassie grinned as Daniel laughed and pulled out the box from his bag as Cassie's eyes lit up and she ripped open the box in excitement.

Whatever doubts Janet had earlier last week were far behind her. She was in love, with a family. Her, Daniel and Cassandra, a small family, but were very much in love with one another.

The world may have taken Janet's life on a spin that she sometimes regretted but it landed her in a place where she couldn't help but love unconditionally. Daniel had made the whirlwind slow down and finally come to a stop the moment she said, "I do."

This was her life and Janet couldn't help but love every split second of it. No matter what she was in love, and happy, and that made everything.

"You're home late," Janet whispered as she felt a body lay down beside her, and arms wrap around her.

"I know, I'm sorry," Daniel said kissing the back of her neck. "I just got so caught up in my work."

"I know," Janet smiled turning around and stretching slightly in bed.

"You're not mad?"

"Nope, just don't make a habit of it every night," she teased with a smile.

"I wont, I promise," Daniel smiled. "Oh happy two weeks."

Janet looked up at Daniel, smiled and laughed softly. "Happy one week."

"How does it feel to be married to the perfect man ever?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know when I marry him I'll let ya know," Janet grinned cheekily as Daniel laughed and started to tickle her. "Daniel!"

"Sssh, Cassie's sleeping," Daniel whispered before he kissed Janet soundly on the lips.

Janet sat on the toilet seat as she stared at the stick sitting on the counter beside her. Glancing at her watch Janet took a breath and stared at the wall.

"I should paint…" she said before glancing at her watch again. Only four seconds later. "Just breathe Janet…" she said standing up and walking towards the mirror. Looking at herself, Janet turned to the side and stared at her lower stomach.

It wouldn't be so bad if she was pregnant would it? A family before she couldn't give birth…or even carry a baby. Glancing down at her watch again Janet's eyes flashed to pregnancy test. Taking another deep breath she picked up the stick waving it in her hand and tapping it against her fingers before she looked down at the test.

"Positive," she read aloud. "I'm pregnant…"

"Janet honey, we have to go!" Daniel said knocking on the bathroom door.

"Okay," Janet said quickly before she threw her test in the garbage and opened the door with a smile. "I'm ready."

"Work we go," Daniel smiled taking Janet's hand as the two walked down stairs. "Remember, you have your interview today with Bregman…"

"I remember," Janet smiled as the two were about to walk out the door. "Meet you outside? I need to grab something I left in the kitchen."

"Sure," Daniel smiled kissing Janet. "I'll take my car, I have a meeting after your shift is over."

"Okay," Janet smiled giving Daniel another kiss before she walked into the kitchen and Daniel walked out of the house. Life was good, she was happy, extremely happy, and she had a grown daughter and another baby on the way. Yeah, life was good.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just ... I was just thinking that, you have a very natural quality ... I mean on camera. You let me film ... You allow the people to see ... grace under pressure," Emmet Bregman said nervously has he had lunch with Janet.

"Mmmm ... are you ... err ... flirting with me?" Janet asked with an amused smile, he obviously didn't see the sparkling diamond that was placed on her finger.

"Aahaha ... well, see I on the other hand am very clumsy under pressure."

Janet chuckled with a smile. "Well, I've seen worse," she said thinking of Daniel "So ... err ... what's with the ring?"

"Oh, er ... it's sentimental ... my wife died a few years ago," Bregman said softly. "So how do any of you have a personal life?"

"We don't really, I spend most of my time outside work with my daughter," Janet explained.

"Oh so ... you're married?"

"Yes actually, two weeks tomorrow," she said holding up her left hand. "But she's adopted," Janet said waiting until Bregman took a sip of his coffee, before she added, "she's from another planet."

"Er ... would you be willing to talk about that on camera?"

"You know I'd rather," Janet said before an airman interrupted her.

"Excuse me ma'am ... you're required in the ready room immediately."

"Thank you," Janet said standing up. "Sorry." With that Janet left the messhall and started down the hall.

"Hey," Daniel said catching up to Janet at a small jog.

"Hi, do you know anything about this?" Janet asked as the two walked into the elevator.

"They were attacked and have wounded," Daniel said as Janet's eyes went wide. "Don't worry, we're SG-1."

"Yes, the team other than Siler, that I treat the most," Janet teased as Daniel laughed and leaned down placing a kiss on his wife's lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Me too," Janet smiled as the door opened and the two stepped out.

"We'll go in, get the wounded and get home in time that I can make sweet passionate love to you," Daniel whispered as they walked into the briefing room.

"Colonel Carter, Doctors Jacksons," General Hammond said as Daniel turned around to a grinning Sam.

"Oh god," Daniel groaned as Janet and Sam laughed before sitting down, and looking at the very worn looking General.

Sirens blared as several vehicles zoomed into the parking lot. Heads turned and eyes focussed on the men whom emerged from the vehicles.

Cassandra Fraiser dropped her bookbag on the floor in front of her locker, as she opened the door. Rummaging through her top shelf, Cassie pulled out her calculator with a triumphant smile.

"Yes," she smiled. Already running late, Cassie was supposed to already be on her way to the airforce hospital for her 'check up'.

"Cass!" Marissa yelled running up to her friend.

"Hey, I actually don't have time," Cassie said pulling out her English book. "I'm late."

"Cass," Marissa said looking at her.

"Marissa, I really don't have…" Cassie said as she watched several armed guards walk down the hall. "Marissa?"

"That's what I was going to tell you," Marissa said reaching for her friend's hand.

Cassie took a few deep breaths, as the men approached.

"Cassandra Fraiser?"

"Yes," Cassie said softly.

"On the order of General Hammod and the President of the United States of America, you must come with us."

"Yeah, okay," Cassie said pale-faced. Picking up her bag, she looked at Marissa before she was escorted out of the school.

As the worst ran through her mind, Cassie climbed into one of the S UV's, as everyone in school watched. Taking a shaky breath Cassie looked at one of the men.

"What happened?" Cassie asked, as her eyes filled with tears.

"I do not know the details ma'am," the airman said. "General Hammond said that he would talk to you when we arrive."

"Is it Mom? Or Daniel? Or Sam or who?" Cassie asked as a single tear fell from her eye.

"I do not know ma'am," he said as Cassie took a deep breath and rested her forehead against the cold window. Why her? Why did all this have to happen to her? For the first time since she was twelve, she had a family, a mother, a father, who both loved her, and Cassandra felt that it was being taken away from her. Every time she was happy, every time she had parents, why did they be taken away?

She knew she was assuming the worst, but what was she supposed to think, when she was taken by the airforce to the SGC.

Cassie walked through the silent halls of the SGC, she was scared and shaky, but managed to appear normal. The airman in front of her opened the door and Cassie walked in, seeing Daniel sitting on the bed, his head slightly bowed.

Cassie looked at Daniel, and her heart broke. "D…d…dad?" she said softly as Daniel's head popped up.

"Come here Cass," Daniel said standing up and holding his arms out for the young woman.

"No," Cassie said shaking her head as the tears started to pour. In a split second, she was in Daniel's arms, crying.

"Dad, its this way," Noah said as he pushed his father's wheel chair down the path of the church yard.

"She's really gone Noah?" Joseph asked as he saw the remainder of his daughters standing holding hands.

"She is," Noah replied as Kate looked over and nodded at him.

"Dad and Noah are here," she said to her sisters.

"They have every right to be," Ginnie replied as she looked over at her own children. Samantha was holding Sabrina on her lap; Andrew and Michaela were sitting next to each other staring at the flowers that adorned the podium in front of them. And Laura, Laura stood by herself under the tree, arms wrapped around her body.

"How is Laura taking it?" Roxanne asked nodding to her niece.

"Harder than we all thought," Ginnie replied as Noah and Joseph came up to the four. "Hi Joseph."

"How are my girls doing?" Joseph asked as tears slipped from each of their eyes.

"We never thought we'd lose Janet," Joelle said.

"The air force won't even tell us where she went when she was shot, they wouldn't even give the body to us," Ginnie said.

"Daniel didn't want it," Kate interjected. "He said that Janet was where she should be, and not here, her soul wasn't supposed to reside in Colorado."

"Where is he?" Joseph asked about his 'son-in-law'.

"With Cassandra," Kate said as she looked around the area for her own children. Cory was sitting quietly with his brother Martin, while Shannon sat on the ground, her knees to her chest, and chin resting on them.

"They're not real talkative," Joelle replied as she watched Margaret walk over to her cousin, and wrapped her arms around Shannon. Duncan was standing and talking to a few of the airforce men.

"I don't blame them," Roxanne said dabbing her eyes dry with a kleenex.

"Rox, where are the kids?" Ginnie asked not seeing any of Roxanne's children, as Emma and Brittany walked over to where Laura was standing; Brandon looked up from where he was sitting as people started to sit down. "Never mind."

"Come on Joseph," Ginnie said as the Fraisers started on their way to sit down. "Come learn about your daughter."

Joseph nodded solemnly as Noah pushed him down the path, as he watched his daughters husbands walk over to them, taking their hands.

Joseph didn't know his daughter, what he knew was a three-year-old who just wanted to play all the time, and now, his baby girl was dead, and he didn't know what to think or do.

"We are here today to morn the death of Janet Elizabeth Frasier-Jackson," the priest said once everyone was seated. "Janet, as said by many people was a woman beyond her time. She no matter how hard, always prevailed victorious…"

"Janet was always smiling, since the day she was born, she never let anything get to her…"

"She was strong, stronger than all of us, and forgave rather than forgot…"

"No one could ever tell when Janet was angry, she always seemed so cool and confident, and I'll miss that about her…"

"She was the baby of the family, and no matter what, Janet always was there to make us all feel better, no matter what was troubling us…"

"She was my hero, she was a doctor and woman, and never forgot she was either…She was the greatest Aunt…anyone could ask for…"

"She never took no for an answer, always wanted more from us…Never thought twice about taking back to her CO…"

"She was the only person to fully accept me when I first came here to Colorado…She talked with me, and told me everything was going to be all right…She was special. She didn't blame me when Daniel went missing…she accepted it…"

"Janet was one of a kind, and there is no words to describe how special she was, to every person…she helped them, she saved their lives, and most importantly touched them all with her bright smile…She was my best friend…"

"JanetFrasier will never be forgotten. She as a physician made a difference in my life, she saved it on many occasions and for that I am eternally grateful. Most importantly, she was my friend."

"Janet was something else, she took pleasure in sticking me with needles, but you could always tell she didn't mean in…She was a loving person, who never took anyone's crap, especially mine. She was a real Napoleon…"

"Mom was….mom was everything I wish I could be. She took me after my family was killed, she raised me and loved me like I was her own. She loved me and I loved her…no matter how many times I denied it, or said I hated her…I always did and always will love Mom."

"Janet was the love of my life. From the moment I set eyes on her, I knew that I couldn't live without her. She was strong willed, beautiful, funny, and most important caring. She took care of people even if they didn't deserve it most of the time. I love her, more than anyone could ever imagine. She's bright, brilliant, and most importantly fit perfectly into my arms, and my heart. I speak twenty-seven different languages, but I can't find the words to tell you how much I loved her and she meant to me…She was the person I was supposed to spend the rest of my life worshiping…"

"Jonas, thank you for coming," Daniel said shaking Jonas' hand, as the young man nodded his head solemnly.

"I owed it to her," Jonas said. "As soon as General Hammond sent me the message I knew I had to come."

"Thank you," Daniel whispered as Jonas gave Daniel a soft very small smile.

"I know how much you two were in love, but I loved her too, she was one of my best friends in the world," Jonas said as Cassie came to Daniel's side. "Cassandra…"

"Thanks for coming Jonas…Mom really liked you," Cassie said as Jonas opened his arms for the young woman who went into them.

"May I have your attention please," Jack said standing on the flight of stairs. Heads turned and arms reached for other arms. "If you're here, then you were close to Janet Fraiser, either her family or her best friends. And at this point, I on the behalf of the United States of America and the Airforce would like to invite all of you to the backyard, for the first viewing of a documentary. However, because of legal reasons, we ask all of you to sign a non-disclosure agreement."

Everyone started to file to the backdoor, as Daniel and Cassandra stood by the kitchen entrance. Neither wanted to see the pain of Janet…

"Come on, it'll help," Jack said taking Cassie's hand.

"Kay," Cassie said leaning into Jack's side.

"Daniel? You coming?" Jack asked looking at Daniel.

"In a minute," Daniel replied before he turned to walk upstairs. Jack nodded his head and lead the young woman outside.

On the screen there was something of utter proportion. Eyes focussed on the screen as they started to water, tears were pouring from eyes of everyone; as Daniel stood in the doorway of his bedroom.

There were many things on Daniel's mind, and none of them were relatively happy thoughts. Closing his eyes, Daniel stepped into their bedroom and looked around. It was exactly as Janet had left it, her pajamas laying on the floor, clothing everywhere, bed unmade. Her sheet from the night before now lying by the bathroom…they were happy that night.

_Daniel smiled as he looked around the dinning room. He had outdone himself. Romantic music-Janet's favourite of course- a single purple rose on her plate, candle light, champagne in the cooler, and the smell of spaghetti-the only thing that Daniel could actually make. Looking at himself, a pair of nice dress pants, a light blue button up dress shirt, the first couple buttons undone, his hair…Absolutely perfect. The only thing missing was Janet._

_Janet walked into the house, the longest day ever, she was tired, hungry and just wanted a hug. The smell of pasta and the sound of Michael Buble, made Janet's head shoot up with wonder._

_"You're home," Daniel smiled walking into the hall._

_"Yeah," Janet said walking straight into his arms._

_"Long day?" he asked hugging his wife, rubbing her bath soothingly._

_"Very. I didn't even get to have lunch," she said mumbling into Daniel's chest. "You smell good."_

_Daniel chuckled and kissed the top of his wife's head. "Well come on then, I have made dinner."_

_"Spaghetti?" Janet asked with an amused smile as Daniel just laughed. _

_"Come on," he said leading her into the dinning room, as Janet's face softened and her eyes filled with tears._

_"Oh Daniel," she said looking around the room. "You didn't have to do this."_

_"I know, but Sam mentioned how busy you were today, and I figured that maybe you would need this," Daniel said pulling out the chair for her. "Have a seat."_

_"That's very sweet Daniel," Janet smiled as she picked up he rose. "Thank you."_

_"Always," Daniel smiled pouring her a flute of champagne, handing it to her, he then poured his own and sat down. _

_Janet looked at Daniel, what would she do without him? She didn't even know when days like this occurred. He was there to just hold her, make her feel that everything was going to be all right. _

Daniel walked into the house, holding Cassandra's hand as they stepped into the livingroom looking around. Everything was Janet, her slippers were left by the couch, her coffee mug with her medical journal on the end table.

"I don't want to…" Cassie whispered.

"Neither do I," Daniel replied softly. "But we have to."

"Can I sleep with you?" Cassie asked almost pleading.

"Of course," Daniel replied as he and Cassie walked up the stairs before they stopped and stared at the open bedroom door.

"We can do it," Cassie replied as tears slipped through her eyes and she took a hold of Daniel's arm.

"Daniel?" Cassie said as she walked down the stairs after the first night at the house in which they didn't have Janet.

"Yeah Cass?" Daniel asked as he stared at the empty coffeepot. It was Janet's coffeepot. When Daniel first moved in, Janet refused to let him touch her coffeepot. He wasn't allowed to make coffee in it, and not allowed to move it. It was Janet's.

"Why was there a pregnancy test in your garbage can?" Cassie asked as she held up the test.

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked turning around. Cassie didn't say anything but instead held up the test. A flood of emotions embodied Daniel as he carefully took the stick from Cassie's fingers. He gently touched it as his eyes wandered.

"Mom was pregnant," Cassie whispered as Daniel's eyes drifted to the positive sign. "Did you know?"

"No," Daniel whispered. "She never told me."

"Me either," Cassie replied. "Do you think she found out the day she…died?"

"It's a possibility Cass…a definite possibility." Cassie looked at Daniel as a tear fell from her eye.

"I miss her," Cassie said.

"Me too," Daniel whispered as he held the test tighter in his hand.

"Do you miss the baby?" Cassie asked looking at her step-father.

"Funny as it sounds…" Daniel replied. "I do. I was going to be a father…and I lost not only Janet…but...but…our baby…"

"You always have me," Cassie said softly.

Daniel smiled and reached for Cassie, bringing her into his arms, he hugged the girl. "That's right, I always have you."

"Daniel?" Sam asked walking into Daniel's office. Daniel looked up and smiled softly.

"Hey," Daniel smiled.

"How are you doing?" Sam asked sitting down and looking at her friend.

"Okay," Daniel said putting down his pen.

"First day back…" she whispered.

"Yeah…" Daniel said. "Sam, by chance did Janet mention anything about…a baby?"

"No, she mentioned that one day she'd love to have one, but never mentioned being pregnant. Why?"

"Uh, this morning, Cassie found a pregnancy test in our bathroom," Daniel explained as Sam's eyes went wide.

"Daniel," she said reaching for his hand.

"She never mentioned anything?" Daniel asked as Sam shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I'm going to go and get some coffee," he said standing up and leaving Sam sitting alone in his office.

Daniel walked down the corridors of the SGC; they were quiet and somber. The usual laughter and joking was gone. Daniel passed the offices of his colleagues; they were all sitting and working. No usual playing baseball as they worked on translations, no playful arguments between Darla and Jamie. No it was quiet and everyone was sitting and working by themselves.

Walking into the elevator Daniel subconsciously hit the medical level as he watched the numbers change. Walking out, he looked around the medical offices. The tension there was even worse here. The usual music playing in Janet's office was gone…No more Michael Buble's soft voice drifting in his ears, as Janet sat and sang as she worked.

"Doctor Jackson?" a voice said as Daniel turned around and saw Hailey.

"Hi Hailey…" he said.

"Do you need any help?" the young nurse asked.

"No, I just… I was going to get coffee," Daniel said.

"You wont find any here," Hailey said as Daniel nodded.

"Yeah… Bye Hailey," Daniel said before he wondered aimlessly into Janet's office. Hailey watched the man before she bowed her head and walked off.

Walking into Janet's office, Daniel ran his hand over the pine desk before he sat down. Picking up their wedding picture that sat on Janet's desk; Daniel ran his finger over her face before he placed it down. "Goodbye my love…"

As the days pressed on, Daniel didn't know what to do with himself. He loved one, and lost Shauri, to the Goa'uld, and then he fell again, fell hard and deeply in love with Janet, and the Goa'uld took her away from him. Somehow life didn't want him to be happy and in love. He loved Cassandra and he prayed to any God that was out there to keep her safe and in her life. He didn't know if he could stand to lose anyone again.

Daniel took a breath and gently stoked the hair of the young woman lying in his arms. The TV was on, although neither of them was paying much attention to it.

"Cass," Daniel said softly as Cassie looked up into his blue eyes with her hazel. "I think its time you go back to school," he said softly as the young woman looked at him. "It's been almost three weeks sweetheart."

"I know, but how, how am I supposed to stand there, trying to explain to everyone how my mother died. She was a doctor, who shouldn't have been in a dangerous situation! Daniel she wasn't supposed to be off world!"

"Cassie, your mom had to, it was her job, she died saving a life," Daniel said softly as tears started to pour from Cassie's eyes.

"You can do it honey, I'll go with you," Daniel said as Cassie nodded filled with tears.

"I miss Mom," Cassie whispered drying her eyes.

"I miss mom too," Daniel.

Cassie looked at the school as she sat in the passenger's seat of the car. Daniel looked at his step-daughter and reached over and took her hand. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"I can do it," Cassie said unbuckling her seatbelt. "Yeah, I can…"

"Call me if you need me, just call me or Sam, and we'll be right here to get you," Daniel said leaning over and placing a kiss on Cassie's head as she nodded and stepped out of the car.

Taking a deep breath she turned to Daniel, and gave him a soft smile. Cassie blinked hard and walked forward. Eyes turned to watch her, as Cassie walked into the school as the bell rang. Breathing sharply Cassandra walked straight to her locker, before she stopped and stared at it. She knew what was posted in her locker. She knew if she opened it…

"Get to…oh Cassandra," the hall monitor said walking up to Cassie. She turned around and looked at the woman with the wanting to cry in her eyes.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Glad to have you back," she said.

"Uh, thanks…." Cassie said.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class," she said as Cassie nodded. "What do you have?"

"Uh… English with Mr. Gormick," Cassie said leaving her locker behind.

"Okay, come on," Evelyn said walking with Cassie down the hall. "How is your Dad doing?"

"Umm, okay I guess," Cassie said. "This is the second wife he had that died," she said softly.

"It must be hard on him," Evelyn said.

"She was the…the second mother I've lost…" Cassie whispered, as she stood outside the door of her English class. "I ah, I have class," she said before walking inside the classroom.

"Cassandra, welcome back," Mr. Gormick said softly as everyone in the class looked up from their pop quiz at her. "Heads down," he ordered as heads fell again. "How are you feeling?"

"I miss my Mom," Cassie whispered. "I'm okay."

"If you need anything, you just have to say it," Mr. Gormick said as Cassie nodded and took her seat in the middle of the class.

It was true what they say… the first day is always the hardest, but for Cassie, being here for every day, it was going to be the hardest day of her life, for the rest of her life.

_"Cassandra!" Janet called as Cassandra grumbled and walked down the stairs._

_  
"What?" Cassie yelled as she hung up the phone. "I was on the phone!"_

_"You need to get to school Cass," Janet said looking at her teenage daughter. _

_"I know," Cassie said. "Can I use the car?"_

_"Not today," Janet said. "Daniel has a later shift than I do, and so he needs a way to get home and so do I. Plus I have an interview today, so I need it."_

_"That's not fair! You two are married! Shouldn't you share with your child?" Cassie asked._

_"Cassandra, don't start," Janet said putting a few folders in her briefcase._

_"GAH! I hate you!" Cassie said before she ran back upstairs. Janet sighed and walked out of her house._

"Cass?" Marissa said softly sitting next to her friend.

"Hi," Cassie said softly.

"How are you?" Marissa asked as she pulled out her lunch from her bag.

"Could be better," Cassie said honestly.

"Just think, you and your mom had a killer relationship, I wish I had that with mine," Marissa said.

"If we had such a good relationship, then why was the last words I said to her was 'I hate you'?" Cassie asked as tears started to pour. "I told my mom I hated her!"

"Cassie, your mom knew you loved her," Marissa said moving to give her friend a hug. "You know she did."

"It's not fair!" Cassie cried. "I told her I hated her…"

"Sssh," Marissa said as she started to tear.

"I want my Mom back," she sobbed as Marissa nodded and held her friend.

For Cassie, life hadn't been all that friendly. First loosing her entire family because of the Goa'uld, and then gaining a family, before losing her mother all over again, at the hands of the Goa'uld. Cassie held onto her friend tightly.

"I need Daniel…" she said pulling away and wiping her eyes.

"Come on, I'll take you," Marissa said standing up. Cassie nodded and stood up, taking her bag and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Thank you Marissa," Cassie whispered.

"Anytime hon, I can't even imagine what you're going through," Marissa said taking her friend's hand. "Your mom was one of a kind, she was special."

It was true. Janet Fraiser was one of a kind. Her spirit and smile helped people and even when she was no longer, her spirit lived on within her daughter. Cassandra lived with the memory of Janet in her heart, mind and soul. Nothing could ever take that away, and sadly, she was never going to get over the death of her mother. There would always be a piece in her heart that could never be filled, it was empty and hollow.

"Cassandra!" Daniel called standing at the bottom of the stairs, as he waited for her to emerge from her bedroom.

"I'm coming," Cassie said walking down the stairs. Daniel stared at his step-daughter and smiled softly.

"You look gorgeous," he smiled.

"Thank you," Cassie said twirling around in her graduation robes. "Okay, I'm ready. Shall we go?"

"We shall," Daniel smiled holding out his arm for Cassie who took it with great pleasure.

"Thanks for coming with me Daniel," Cassie smiled.

"I wouldn't miss this for a life time," Daniel grinned. "Besides, when I die I can tell your Mom all about this."

"You mean when you die again, and magically come back to life?" Cassie teased with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah well, maybe I'll ascend again," he smiled as Cassie laughed softly. It wasn't often that the two could jokingly talk about death. But today, today was something special.

"Take me to graduation you moron," Cassie laughed leaning back in the passengers seat as Daniel nodded and started the car.

"And now Valedictorian Cassandra Fraiser." Cassie grinned from her seat and stood up, walking onto the stage. Standing at the podium she looked around and saw her family, Daniel, Sam, Jack, Teal'c, and General Hammond who came all the way from Washington for today.

"Today, as I look around this hall, I see so many different people. Whom all made a difference in someone's life, from picking up a pencil for someone, or even being there when tragedy hit. I stand here today as one of those people touched and changed by everyone here today. When tragedy hit my life four months ago, I never thought that each of you would be so amazing and kind in helping me.

"As I look into the bleachers over there," Cassie grinned pointing to the general area. "I see people that I could have not lived without in my life. General George Hammond, General Jack O'Neill, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, Murray and my step-father, the man who took care of me and was there for me when my mother died four months ago. Daniel without you I could have never made it, so I'm thanking you, in front of everybody here, THANK YOU!

"Now back to my speech," Cassie grinned as the hall laughed. "William Shakespeare once said, 'All the worlds a stage, and the men and women are merely players…' "

Daniel placed the last box on the floor and stood up and looked around the little apartment.

"I know its small but its just me," Cassie said with a shrug, as she walked out of the bedroom.

"I know, are you going to be okay?" Daniel asked as Cassie nodded.

"I should be. Boston isn't that far from Colorado, and I can always go to Washington if I need to…" Cassie said softly.

"That's right, and if you need anything at all, just call and we'll have the airforce here in a matter of minutes," Daniel smiled. "There's an officer aware of who you are and where you come from living down the street, he'll be watching out for you."

"That's good," Cassie said giving Daniel a smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Daniel smiled pulling his step-daughter into a hug. "You'll do fine."

"I hope so," she smiled. "Going to be a writer."

"I'll always be your second biggest fan," Daniel smiled as Cassie smiled brightly.

"Let Mom be my biggest," she said as her eyes twinkled, as they glistened with tears. Looking up, Cassie took a breath. "Wherever you are Mom, I made it."

"Daniel, maybe its time for you to like start dating again," Jack said as the two sat watching Sam try and explain to someone something that neither of them actually knew what.

"I don't know," Daniel said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Doc wouldn't want you to be alone Daniel. It's been over a year," Jack explained.

"You lost a friend Jack, I lost my wife!" Daniel said almost angrily.

"Daniel, settle down," Jack said staring at his friend.

"I feel, that dating again, I'd be cheating on Janet, on the person I vowed to spend the rest of my life loving unconditionally…" Daniel explained. "I'm just not ready to have my heart taken and shattered again…"

Daniel walked into Janet's office and looked around. A year after her death, and Daniel was finally ready to let go. He looked around the office that had been untouched since the last day Janet lived. Daniel placed the box on the floor before he sat in her desk. Opening the bottom drawer, he smiled when he saw what it was full of. That is where she hid all the chocolate. Taking the contents of the drawer out, Daniel placed them in the box. Drawer after drawer the box was being filled, and soon all that was left was the top and the locked drawer. Picking up his wedding picture Daniel turned it over and pulled the key off the back.

Looking at the drawer, Daniel took a breath and inserted the key, slowly turning it until it unlocked with the sound of a click. Pulling the drawer open, all Daniel could do was smile. Janet kept every thing. She was a pack rat. It was there that Daniel found the same box he found on Janet's dresser all those months ago. Now it was wrapped in a single ribbon with a piece of paper. Pulling the paper off Daniel opened it to read.

_Daniel_

_I love you. Forever and always_

_Happy One Month_

_Love you always_

_Janet_

Daniel blinked a few times before he opened the box, where the bracelet laid. Picking it up, he smiled softly and put it on his wrist. It was never coming off; after all, this was probably the last thing Janet had touched. And inside Daniel knew the love, felt the love.

Taking a breath he placed the box inside the box and continued to clean out her desk. Janet was a packrat. She kept everything-the first note he'd wrote her asking her out on a date. Chuckling Daniel didn't notice the figure standing in the doorway.

"Hello?" the woman said as Daniel's head shot up.

"Oh hi, I'll be out in a minute or so," Daniel said hurrying putting Janet's things away.

"You're Daniel Jackson?"

"Yeah, pleasure, and you are?" Daniel asked looking up.

"Carolyn Lam," the woman smiled. "The new doctor."

"Right…Landry mentioned something about you. Sorry, I'm just getting her things put away."

"The former Doctor? Fraiser?" Carolyn asked as Daniel nodded.

"Yes, seeing as you're the new doctor, Landry suggested I cleaned out the office," Daniel explained as he hurriedly put Janet's items in the box.

Carolyn nodded as she caught a glimpse of the wedding picture. Picking it up she looked at it. "You two were married?"

Daniel nodded his head. "Yes, we were."

"Listen, if you need to, take more time, I can wait for the office," Carolyn said as Daniel shook his head.

"Its already been over a year, its time," Daniel replied putting her last possession into the box. "Its time for me to let go."

"If you need someone to talk to, I have great ears," the young woman said as Daniel nodded and exited the room.

Daniel knew that he was going to have to see Lam more than he wanted to, but the last woman doctor he had, he fell in love with her, and lost her. But Daniel knew it was time to move on, to let Janet go, whether it be accepting she was never returning or starting to date again, Daniel knew he had to do something to make himself realize that Janet was truly gone.

"So Jackson, who's that?" Mitchell asked picking up the picture frame that sat on Daniel's desk. Daniel looked up and saw the new leader of SG-1 holding the gold frame.

"Uh…that's my wife," Daniel said quietly as he continued to pack. He was finally getting the chance to go to Atlantis, and in some ways, turning over a new leaf in his life. Moving on with everything, letting all his emotions go, and staying sane.

"She's hot, how long have you two been married?"

"We were just over two weeks when she was killed," Daniel explained.

"Oh, look man, I'm sorry," Cameron said.

"That's okay, she died two years ago," Daniel said reaching over and taking the picture frame from his hands. His fingers gently went over Janet's face, as he remembered the feel of her soft skin on his hands. Placing the picture frame in his box, alongside the picture of Shauri, he was keeping both, never truly saying goodbye.

"And you're still hung up on her, its time for you to move on," Cameron said standing straighter. "I got this cousin, she isn't that pretty but she's got this great personality, and hey…she kinda looks like you."

"Listen Mitchell, I thank you for your effort, but I'm not really ready to see anyone yet," Daniel explained placing his picture of Janet on his desk again.

"Well when ya are, let me know and I'll totally call my cousin for ya!"

Daniel sighed slightly and continued to pack. He was leaving…He had to leave. If he didn't leave now, he'd never leave and Janet's presence would haunt him in a way. She would always be there, at least in Atlantis, it was a way for him to start fresh.

"That's if you join my team," Mitchell swayed as Daniel just rolled his eyes and continued to pack.

_"Atlantis?" Cassie asked looking at her stepfather._

_"Yeah, I have the opportunity to go, and I need to move on," Daniel replied softly. "I don't want to lose you though."_

_"Neither do I," Cassie said. "But…you need to move on too…I did…"_

_"I know," Daniel said looking at the young woman. "I'm not leaving you Cassie."_

_"I know you're not. I never expected you would. But Daniel, this is a chance of a LIFETIME, you're getting the opportunity that hell I would kill to even be associated with."_

_"Cass."_

_"Daniel go. Do it, Mom wouldn't have held you back," Cassie said as Daniel nodded his head. _

_"I'll send letters every time the ship comes to Atlantis, and I promise to come back and visit when I can," Daniel said as Cassie smiled and nodded. "So I'm going."_

_"You're going."_

"Sorry, but I'm going to go," Daniel said. "Its time…" with that, Daniel closed the box with Janet's picture and moved to the other table. It was time.

So maybe it wasn't time for him to leave, if he could ever leave. A part of Daniel always wanted to remain in Colorado, with the SGC-he tried to leave, and it didn't work. And at the same time, a part of Daniel never wanted to leave. This was where his family was, the only one he could truly call a family.

Memories were still tainted, but they were also good memories, that he never wanted to forget.

Laughing at himself, Daniel thought about his new life…It wasn't so bad.

"Listen Vala…I'm married," Daniel said as Vala looked up at Daniel, her eyes wide.

"You're what? Married?"

"Yeah…" Daniel said shifting his eyes.

"What do you mean married?" she asked trying to get a look at Daniel's face.

"I'm married, see," he said holding up his left hand, a single gold band placed delicately on his ring finger.

"Where's your wife?" Vala asked. "Do I know her?"

"My wife died," Daniel explained. "Two years ago…"

"Daniel," Vala said touching his arm. "Its been a while, maybe its time for you to move on with your life. Thinking of your wife will just make the letting go harder," she explained as Daniel nodded his head.

"I know Vala," Daniel replied. "Thank you," he said sincerely as Vala smiled.

"And I'm just the person to help you," she grinned as Daniel rolled his eyes in response. Vala could make points, but she always knew how to spoil the moment.

"Daniel, come on, Jack is even coming into town," Sam said looking at her friend.

"Sam," Daniel tried to protest.

"Oh shut up," Sam said holding up her hand. "You're coming and that's that. A blind date won't kill you. If you remember that's how you and Janet started to date."

"Yes Sam I remember," Daniel smiled with a twinkle of love shinning in his eyes.

_"Sam," Janet said looking at her friend. "You never said anything about double dating, and its not fair that you don't actually have a date."_

_"Oh it completely is," Sam smiled cheekily. "And besides, the Colonel and I can always say we're on a date to make you feel better."_

_"Sam," Janet said taking a breath as the two walked into the restaurant._

_"Janet, just relax. This guy is the nicest, sweetest, man. He has a way with words and…"_

_"Daniel's here," Janet smiled seeing her friend. Okay so maybe Janet liked him more than just a friend, but it was a silly school girl crush, at least that's how Janet saw it. Her heart skipped a beat whenever she saw him, a smile was always on her face when they talked. Whenever their hands touched there was a spark, and shivers ran down her spine. Whenever his name was mentioned her head would pop up and she'd be automatically interested. Even when Daniel was talking about something she would normally consider extremely boring, she couldn't help but pay attention. It was just a school girl crush._

_Daniel looked at Janet and smiled. God he couldn't help but smile whenever he saw the woman. To him, she was the most gorgeous thing that hit the world, her bright smile…she was intoxicating. Daniel never thought he could feel attracted in this manner to a woman after Shauri's death. But he was, and Janet was the person who stopped his heart, made his attention slip and be there for him. After all, she was one of a kind._

_"What are you doing here?" Janet asked walking over to Daniel as he smiled brightly at her._

_"Sam is setting me up on a blind date, what about you?" _

_"Same," Janet smiled as they both clued in and looked at Sam._

_"Okay so maybe it wasn't blind. I think I hear Colonel O'Neill calling me! Have fun you two!" Sam grinned before she made her quick exit._

_"Well have a seat," Daniel smiled. "I can't think of someone else I'd rather have dinner with."_

_"Me either," Janet smiled as she looked at Daniel._

"Okay, so you set Janet and I up," Daniel sighed as Sam gave him her puppydog eyes she perfected such a long time ago. "Fine I'll go."

"You won't regret this Daniel. I promise!" Sam grinned. "I'll get back to you with the details."

"Of course you will," Daniel smiled at his friend's enthusiasm.

"I now however, must go and plan," Sam grinned before she bounded out of the room.

Daniel sighed as he watched his friend leave. She was one of a kind. Changed a bit after Janet's death. Hell she changed a lot, everyone did. Cassie did.

Cassie! Daniel almost forgot about her. Quickly turning his chair around, Daniel turned to his computer and quickly brought up his email. It was a thing of theirs, every day they would send emails to each other, just making sure that everything was all right. Smiling to himself when he saw the new email from Cassie, Daniel opened it up and began to read.

_To: Daniel Jackson Cassandra Fraiser cassandrafraiserug. My Daily Letter Ya Tard Butt_

_Hey! How are things in Colorado Springs? Things here are okay I suppose, middle of the semester and I'm writing more than I've ever written before. My Professors say that I'm one of the most talented writers they've seen in a long time. Boost to my ego! Haha! Well besides school, and my job, I started to date someone new. His name is Randy, and he's a biology major. Far cry from journalism huh? But he's really nice and I really like him. We've only gone on a few dates, dinner, movies stuff like that. Don't worry Daniel, I haven't jumped into bed with him, I'm not like that. You know that. But you know what, I have to go, I have class in ten minutes and I'm sitting in my apartment writing this letter. So I'll let you go and talk to you tonight. If you're home at least (SO BE HOME)._

_Oh before I forget, have fun on the blind date Sam is setting you up on. I fully approve of you dating again; Mom wouldn't want you to be alone. TTYL_

_Luv_

_Cassandra_

Daniel reread the bottom of the email a few times before he chuckled. Cassandra was always in on the jokes, before anyone else knew it. One of the reasons why he loved Cassandra-the others were obviously obvious.

Maybe everyone was right, it was time for Daniel to move on. Janet died a year and a half ago, and it was time. Janet would have beaten him if she could for being like this. He shouldn't be morning so much, but he was and he missed her deeply. But Daniel knew it was time to move on. So maybe the blind date wouldn't be so bad, after all, the last one he was set up on wasn't that bad…It was the best date of his life.

"Who else is coming to dinner?" Daniel asked as he and Jack walked into the restaurant.

"I dunno," Jack said as he spotted Sam and the back of the head of a woman.

"You're a ton of help," Daniel replied with a sarcastic roll of the eyes as the two men walked over t the pair of women.

"Jack," Sam smiled standing up and giving the older man a hug.

"Hey Sammy," Jack smiled as the woman turned around with a smile on her face.

"Doctor?" Daniel asked seeing Carolyn Lam sitting at the bar.

"Doctor Jackson," Carolyn smiled.

"Well," Sam smiled as she still stayed attached to the General's side. "Am I not good or what?"

"Yes Sam," Daniel smiled before he sat down next to Carolyn. "She convinced you to go on a blind date too I take it?"

"Very much so," Carolyn smiled. "She's quite convincing."

"You can say that again, its how I started to date my second wife," Daniel mused.

"You've been married to someone else other than Doctor Fraiser?" Carolyn asked as Daniel nodded.

"Yes, first to an Abadonian, she was taken by the Goa'uld and killed four years ago, that's when I stared to see Janet, a couple months after her death, Sam set me up with Janet on a blind date and poof three years later we were married."

"Wow," Carolyn smiled. "I never realised you two were together so long."

"We were, at first we didn't want to rush our relationship in fear of it being ruined and then it got so comfortable it was almost like we were married," Daniel smiled before he realised what he was talking about, on a date. "Sorry, I didn't realise."

"That's okay, you obviously loved her very much."

"I did," Daniel said softly. "But we're not here to talk about my former wife."

"That's right," Jack said as his arm fell over Sam's shoulders. Daniel noticed the small gesture of the two and smiled. "So Landry tells me…"

The rest of the evening went on without another mention of Janet. Somehow Daniel felt a bit like he was cheating on her, but at the same time, he was having a wonderful time with Carolyn. Daniel didn't know if he was attracted to Carolyn, but he knew that he was having a good time with her.

She was a little like Janet, but in the same she was completely different. Daniel was in love with Janet, and always would be. He was in love with Shauri too, and would always love her. Daniel could never be in love again, and he knew that neither of his former wives would be want him to be by himself, but at the same time, Daniel couldn't bring himself to fall again. He didn't want to, he loved once and was burned, and loved twice and was scorched.

"Knock Knock," Daniel said standing in the doorway of Carolyn's office.

"Hi Daniel," the young doctor smiled.

"Just wondering if you have a few minutes?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"I do," Carolyn smiled gesturing for Daniel to sit. "What's on your mind?"

"I just want to tell you, that I've been having fun these past few weeks," Daniel smiled.

"Me too," Carolyn smiled.

"But I'm going to let you know," Daniel started.

"You're not ready to fall in love again," Carolyn finished. "Don't worry, I don't plan to fall in love. You're nice and all, but I don't feel that we should be anything above friends…"

"With benefits," Daniel smiled remembering their previous night.

"With benefits," Carolyn repeated with a smile.

"Shall we keep it at that?" Daniel asked.

"Best course of action would be to," she smiled.

"Great, I better head off though, I have work I need to do," Daniel smiled standing up. "I'll see you later?"

"Sure," Carolyn smiled before she watched Daniel leave.

Walking out of the office, Daniel smiled to himself. He never imagined falling into a relationship-even one as open as this one-. Sure Carolyn was fun and interesting to be around, but Daniel knew even from their first date that they weren't meant to be. It was fun, and the sex was pretty good, but the love wasn't there. The relationship was really heading no where beyond the conversations and sex; and really that was all they were doing, talking and sleeping together.

With Shauri there was more there. There was her genuine interest and fascination with him and his work. And most importantly there was the love. With Janet there was something entirely different; there was the need to be with her and when he wasn't, he was missing her desperately, and there was the love and adoration. With Carolyn it was convenience and fun, but definitely no love. And he was okay with that.

So this was weird. Extremely weird. Freaky weird.

Daniel sat literally talking to himself. This was weird.

"So…what do they call ya here?" the alternate universe asked as he sat chewing gum.

"Daniel," Daniel replied. "You?"

"Dan," came the reply with a pop of a gum bubble. "Did you marry anyone?"

"Shauri, then when she died, I married Janet Fraiser two years ago," Daniel replied.

"The saucy doctor?" Dan asked. "I dated her a few times, she ended up marrying Jack, after of course the two had a kid."

"Come again?" Daniel asked raising an eyebrow and looking at Dan.

"Yup. Like… five years ago Jack and Janet announced they were pregnant… They had a little girl, Audrey. She's four and a half now, and their son, Christian is two," Dan explained.

"Wow… So Sam and Jack never had that sexual tension thing?" Daniel asked.

"Nope, Sam married this guy named Joe. He's pretty nice, they have a three year old daughter too, Melody."

"And what about you?" Daniel asked, curious about himself…or Dan…or…this was confusing.

"Shauri died in my universe too… I haven't remarried, but Sarah and I are together, and she's expecting."

"Our universes aren't very much a like."

"Nope, 'pose not," Dan replied. "I'm actually quite bored of taking to you."

"The same," Daniel replied standing up before he noticed another version of himself sitting reading a book. Hoping to have better luck, Daniel walked over to him.

"Hey."

"Hey," Daniel replied. "Have a seat."

"Thanks."

"Have you found taking to yourself a bit…weird?"

"Oh very much. Some of us are pretty…different from us."

"I know."

Daniel smiled slightly and he watched his other self. The two were similar but in the same, they were different.

Daniel stood outside the doorway and took a deep breath. He could do this… he had to do this…He needed to know. Lifting his arm he knocked on the door and waited for what seemed like a lifetime, the doorknob turned and the door opened.

"Daniel?" Janet asked looking at the man. "Come in."

"Thank you," Daniel said walking inside the room and looking around, not spotting the other Daniel.

"You're expecting him?" Janet asked looking at Daniel who looked at her.

"Uh yeah," he confessed.

"In my reality, Daniel and I aren't together," Janet replied before she sat down and looked at him. "We're nothing more than good friends."

"Oh," Daniel said as he watched Janet. Everything about her reminded him of his Janet. The Janet he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with.

"You and your Janet were involved I take it?" Janet asked as she watched Daniel who watched her.

"We ah… we were married," Daniel said as Janet's eyes went wide. "Only two weeks before she was killed…"

"I'm so sorry," Janet said reaching out and taking Daniel's hand in the familiar way HIS Janet did.

"Cassandra… Cassandra misses you," Daniel whispered.

"I'm not your Janet Daniel," Janet said. "I'm not her mother."

"I know that," he said sitting down. "Its just, we were supposed to be together forever. We were supposed to raise our children…"

"Cassandra and your little girl?" Janet asked as Daniel nodded.

"Yeah, we were supposed to have a little girl that I could call my own," Daniel whispered. "We were talking about it you know, having a baby, we knew it was early in the marriage, only just over a week old, but we knew that it was something we wanted."

"I don't know what to say," Janet said softly looking at Daniel. Daniel looked at Janet, and into her deep brown eyes. He knew that anything from those eyes would bring him comfort, and without knowing it, or why, Daniel leaned in and captured Janet's lips with his own. The kiss was warm and sweet, and neither of them pulled away.

Daniel didn't know why he kissed her, but he did, and god oh god he never wanted it to end. His hands went to cup her face as he slowly pulled away.

Janet's eyes fluttered open as she looked into Daniel's blue eyes. Mixed emotions filled both brown and blue as they stared.

"I should go," Daniel said quickly standing up and walking towards the door.

"Daniel!" Janet called just as the man disappeared out of the room. Janet sighed and closed her eyes.

Daniel walked quickly down the corridors of the SGC, what did he just do? Nothing in this world to compare to feeling Janet's lips again, but…this wasn't his Janet, it wasn't the Janet he was in love with.

Daniel felt guilty, like he was cheating on Janet. He knew for a fact that she wouldn't want him to be alone…that if she ever died that he should move on, and now, two years later, the only person Daniel could ever imagine being with was Janet, no matter which universe…

"Daniel?" Sam asked walking over to her friend. Daniel looked up and tried to figure out which Sam was talking to him.

"Hey Sam," Daniel said nodding softly.

"Hey what's the matter?" Sam asked touching Daniel's arm softly.

"I…I…I kissed her," Daniel whispered.

"Oh Daniel…" Sam said looking at her friend.

"I don't know Sam…it felt so right but so wrong…" Daniel explained. "She looked so much like Janet…smelled like Janet, felt like Janet. Sam I loved her, a lot more than you could ever imagine.

"And this Janet…she's just so…"

"Daniel," Sam said touching Daniel's elbow. "I know this must be hard for you."

"No you don't Sam, you never lost your husband, and then some alternate universe one comes in and steals your heart before breaking it and giving it right back!" Daniel said before walking off leaving Sam to stand there in shock.

She blinked a few times before she walked towards Janet's team's room. Knocking on the door, she heard a muffled 'come' before she opened the door and saw Janet sitting on the bed, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh, hi," Janet said wiping her cheeks dry. "Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked concerned.

"It just…something just hit me and I don't know…" Janet said giving a smile at her friend…or the alternate version of her friend.

"Its Daniel, isn't it?" Sam asked as Janet nodded her head. "Well," she started taking a breath. "I told Janet years ago, this exact same thing. 'If you don't know what to do, then just follow what that stupid little heart of yours and it'll tell you what to do'."

Janet looked at Sam and nodded her head. "Hey…you don't think…."

Part Three

Daniel walked into the house, it was darkened and the only light was coming from upstairs. Placing his keys silently down on the table, he kicked off his shoes and started to take off his jacket, throwing it over the stool before he started up the stairs. Life had taken many roads and paths and no matter how many it took, it turned out amazing.

Taking a breath, Daniel walked down the hall, the light barely shinning from the nursery. Smiling brightly as the soft sound of singing, he walked into the bedroom to see his wife, holding their two-week-old daughter, Isabella Rebecca.

His wife looked up from where she was gently rocking their daughter. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she smiled softly.

"How are you two?" Daniel asked walking over and sitting across from his wife on Isabella's window seat.

"Well, Isabella is sleepy, but is refusing to sleep without seeing her daddy first," she winked, "and I'm doing well."

"She's my little girl," Daniel grinned running his hand over Isabella's head. The baby made a noise of approval before her eyelids slowly droped.

"No doubt about that," Janet grinned as Isabella let out a soft sigh and she fell asleep.

"That's all she needed," Daniel replied with a smile, as Janet smiled and stood up and walked over to the baby's cradle. Placing Isabella gently down in her bed, Janet ran her hand over her head slightly.

"Goodnight sweetheart," she whispered.

"Goodnight Beautiful," Daniel whispered bending down and placing his lips lightly to the top of her head. "I love you more than life baby."

Both parents smiled at each other before Daniel grasped Janet's hand in his own and the two walked out of the nursery.

"I'm glad you're home," Janet smiled as they walked downstairs.

"I'm glad you're in my life," Daniel smiled before he wrapped his arm around Janet's waist.

"Flattery will get you no where."

"Yes it will, I know you," Daniel replied with a cheeky grin.

"You're a liar then," Janet grinned with a wink before she walked out of Daniel's arms and into he kitchen.

"Hey, don't leave me," Daniel laughed following her into the kitchen.

"Left overs are in the oven," Janet smiled placing a glass of water on the table.

"Eat with me," Daniel said raising his eyebrow.

"Sure," Janet smiled.

Daniel didn't know what he did to deserve to get Janet back in his life. He lost her once, and he got her back…He even lost her when he ascended, and Daniel knew that when he came back he shouldn't have got her back, but he did…

Janet was an angel, his angel. He had to let her go before and never again was he ever going to lose her, he was her life and soul and no matter what, that's the way they were being together.

"Daniel?" Janet asked turning around and looking at her husband.

"Yeah?" Daniel asked with a grin.

"I love you," she smiled.

"I love you too ya know," Daniel grinned.

Life went on, there were ups and downs, dead ends and open highways and along the way in life, there were pit stops. Janet and Daniel met, fell in love, lost each other, and got each other back. And then Cassandra who they loved like their own helped complete their family. Then along came Isabella Rebecca Frasier-Jackson, the little girl who made their life just that much more special.

Then there was Ginger Danya-Bella Frasier-Jackson, born at twenty-five weeks, and wasn't supposed to live. She was a miracle. The beautiful gift of god, Ginger not only saved her parents marriage, but at the same time, showed a new ray of hope.

_Daniel sat staring at the baby lying in the incubator hooked up to machines, wires and life support. Eyes closed, it didn't even look like the baby was truly alive. But she was, barely. A brown film over her skin, her head the size of a mandarin orange, the size of a ruler, and weighing only a pound and seven ounces. Daniel didn't know what to think, he followed the doctors moving Ginger from her mother's body to the incubator, and he didn't want to move. He was in shock, and more scared than he had ever been in his life._

_"We need to know a name," the nurse said looking at Daniel._

_"A name?" he whispered before he looked at Janet._

_"Ginger…" she whispered. _

_"Danya-Bella… Ginger Danya-Bella Frasier-Jackson," he said touching the incubators side. The nurse nodded and moved away from the parents, who were both grieving and celebrating the birth of their daughter. _

_"We should call…home," Janet whispered from the wheelchair she was in._

_"I'll do it," Daniel said standing up and waking out of the ICU. Taking a slow intake of air, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and called home._

_"Daniel?" Sam said quickly answering the phone._

_"Hi Sam," Daniel said. "Um…Janet had to deliver," he said. "we ah, have a little girl, Ginger Danya-Bella…"_

_"Is, is she all right?" Sam asked._

_"She's on life support…we wont know for a while. I'll be there in a couple of hours to take care of Isabella."_

_"Stay," Sam said. "I'll stay with her."_

_"Thanks, give my little girl a kiss…"_

_"I will, I'll call Cassandra and the base."_

_"Thanks Sam, bye," Daniel said before he hung up his phone. Taking another _

_breath, he walked back into ICU, -of course sanitizing himself- and at beside his wife._

_"Daniel, what if she doesn't…"_

_"She will Jan, she will."_

_"Will we?"_

_"We'll make it through, I lost you twice, and I'm not going to make it three," Daniel said before he took her hand in his and the couple stared at their new baby. _

_The months went by, Ginger still remained in critical care, Janet and Daniel took turns staying with the baby, and being with Isabella. Ginger made them stronger, it kept them together, made the love they shared even stronger and less breakable. _

_Surgery after surgery, Ginger was truly a miracle, as she survived every single thing that the surgeons had to do to make her survive. Seven heart surgeries, eight lung operations, two hernia surgeries and two laser eye operations. Daniel couldn't comprehend how she managed to remain alive, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Ginger was his miracle, and the day she came home from the hospital, was something out of a storybook. And something no one would ever forget. _

_The same time, Daniel couldn't believe how strong Ginger was, a lot like her mother in that way. Strong, resilient, and she was their miracle little girl. The one that beat the odds, and that alone made Daniel and Janet love her in so many ways._

"Daddy?" Isabella asked sitting down on the couch in Daniel's office.

"Yeah sweetie?" Daniel asked his daughter.

"I'm doing a project for school, and I was wondering…how did you get Mom to this reality?" Told at an early age about her family situation, Isabella was always curious about the reality of her family.

Daniel turned to his daughter and smiled. Getting up from his desk, he sat next to her and opened his arms for her to lay in. Isabella grinned and laid in her father's arms. "Well my darling baby Isabella," he started.

_"So?" Janet asked softly. "What if they say no?" she asked._

_"They wont," Daniel vowed as he held onto Janet tighter. She was laying in his arms, forty-five minutes before the final decision came in from the head of both their universes._

_"Okay, say they say yes, how are we going to explain my reappearance?" Janet asked as Daniel grinned inwardly._

_"Well, you see, we just say the airforce left a man behind, and the people we were fighting against, took you, restored you back to health and then two years later you couldn't bear being away any longer and came home," Daniel explained._

_"I see someone thought this through," Janet grinned as Daniel's arms tightened around her waist._

_"Yeah well, you walked into my life, and I'm not going to allow them to take you away, with my heart with you," Daniel explained._

_"Oh Daniel," Janet whispered._

_"I can't lose you again. I lost you once and my heart shattered, and then when it finally starts to heal, you come back in my life and grasp my heart all over again. They make you leave, then my heart leaves and I'll never be the same again…"_

_"I'm not going to leave," Janet explained. "These three weeks have been something else and I can't imagine not being with you."_

Daniel looked up from where he and Isabella sat to see Janet holding their four-year-old daughter, Ginger. His miracle baby.

"Ah my other two darlings," Daniel grinned as Ginger laughed and wiggled down from her mother's arms.

"Daddy," she laughed.

"Ginger," Daniel grinned as Isabella moved a bit to allow her mother and sister sit with them.

Daniel smiled at both his daughters, once Janet was pregnant with each of them; he didn't know what he'd do without them. Isabella was his little girl, and the splitting image of his mother, at least what Daniel's remembered of her. She had chestnut/mocha hair, and brilliant blue eyes. She was even named after her grandmothers, Isabella after Daniel's mother and Rebecca after Janet's mother. The memory of the two mothers lived on in their daughter.

Ginger on the other hand suited her name perfectly. Named after what Janet craved all during the pregnancy, the little girl was born with ginger red hair, and Janet's brown eyes. Her middle names suited her situation, Danya-Bella, beautiful gift of god. The baby that wasn't supposed to live, was now four and as healthy as anyone could be at that age.

"I want story," Ginger said with a grin sitting beside her father.

"Well that's a good thing then huh? I'm telling Isabella a story," Daniel teased as Janet sat down and put Ginger on her lap.

"I love Daddy stories," Ginger smiled as she crawled across Janet's lap and sat in between her parents. Daniel draped his arm over Ginger, pulling her to his side.

"And I love Ginger stories."

_"Yes," General Hammond said looking at the couple in front of him and the rest of the board._

_"I can stay?" Janet asked looking at the older men._

_"You can stay," Hammond repeated. "However there one more person who has to agree to this."_

_"Oh?" Janet asked looking shocked as the doors opened, an in walked air force officers, and Cassandra in the middle._

_Cassandra held a straight face until she saw Janet. Taking a sharp breath she looked at the woman in front of her._

_"Mom…" she whispered._

_Janet looked at Cassandra as Daniel walked towards her. "Cass, this is Janet Fraiser, but from another reality."_

_"In your reality, am I there?" Cassie asked looking at Janet. Janet shook her head no. _

_"No, originally yes, but four years ago, Nerti ended up killing you," Janet replied. "I did everything I could, Sam wanted her daughter back."_

_"I wasn't yours?" Cassie asked as Daniel frowned his eyebrows._

_"No, you went to live with Sam. You were the one that brought her and the General together," Janet explained._

_Cassie smiled softly before she turned to Daniel. "If I say yes, she can come back and be my Mom again?"_

_"Yup," Daniel said with a nod, as Cassie looked around the room, as the Generals and the Air Force watched her. _

_"Yes," Cassie said. "I want my mom back!"_

_"Congratulations Janet Fraiser, and welcome to our reality," the Vice President said as Daniel, Janet and Cassie all grinned before they fell into one big group hug._

_"Welcome home," Daniel whispered into Janet's ear as he hugged the two women close to him._

"Why?" Ginger asked looking at her father.

"So I could love you," Daniel grinned as Ginger giggled. "And I could love you too," he said to Isabella.

Daniel smiled at his wife, who smiled back at him and they looked at their two daughters, sitting in his arms. Life had turned out pretty much how they both pictured it, a life, a family and love. Granted the roads it had taken to get there had been bumpy, hard and sometimes were dead ends for a short while, but they made it. The roads were winding and they never let anything bad stop them from getting what they wanted. From day one, to the day they both died-for good, things would be their way. And whenever something didn't go the way Janet expected it would she would always say in the end that's how life planed it for us.

Sure after Janet's return all those years ago, and the Stargate was revealed to Janet's sisters and family, life had changed, and everybody in Janet's family were more weary of their sister's career. Never truly out of their lives, or the lives of the Frasier-Jackson girls, who were the essences of their parent's lives. And that's the way they were.


End file.
